Never understood
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara and his younger twin sister, Sakura, are well known as the 'Jinchiruki' Demon twins. People fear them and no-one understands them. No-one tries to understand them. They have built their whole entire world around the other. Whey they transfer from Suna to Konoha Academy, will they finally let their walls down? Slightly AU, but ninja powers, missions and stuff exists.
1. Prologue

**Okay, uh, so, this is a new story we're going to be trying out.**

**This story is AU, but the characters still have their ninja power thingys. Things like missions, ranks and Jinchuriki also exist.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

A peaceful night had settled over the city of Konoha. The stars glowed in the night sky while house lights switched off one by one as the people got ready to settle for the night.

Two shadowed figures suddenly appeared on on of the many buildings. The moment their feet touched the roof, they expertly suppressed their killing intent. Many would consider these two very lucky, as during the day, the killer intent they had been releasing would have attracted even the newest students in the Academy.

On first glance, both looked like any ordinary ninja, through the way they held themselves, as well as the air of confidence around them. They had a prideful, dark and dangerous aura surrounding them.

However, once they were given a proper look over, anyone could see that the two were just children, probably around the age of nine to ten.

One was male, while the other was a female, which could easily be seen through their body structure, as well as the length of their hair.

Both had green eyes, though the girl had eyes somewhat emerald while the boy's leaned more towards pale blue-green.

They leaped over the roofs, headed towards the Academy, where the lights in the principal's office, located on the top floor, could be seen through the windows.

They paused on one of the roofs, the girl crouched on all fours, overlooking the city while the boy stood behind her, as if watching over the girl. The girl was carrying a small backpack, and a pouch could be seen buckled onto her waist. The boy had a huge bulge attached onto his back.

Once the girl seemed satisfied, the two leaped off the roof once again. They landed simultaneously on the Academy roof, where the girl proceeded to lean over the edge and knock on the window.

There was a pause, before a young woman with black hair opened the window. The boy hovered above the girl as she lowered herself into the room through the window. Once she had disappeared inside, the boy followed her.

* * *

The woman who had opened the window smiled at the two children.

The two children narrowed their eyes at the sudden bright room light.

The boy had auburn hair and was the owner of the pale blue-green eyes. He had black eye rings, which made his eyes stand out even more. He was wearing long black trousers and a long-sleeved crimson coat, as well as the standard ninja sandals. He was also wearing a grey holster vest, held in place by a strap over his left shoulder as well as a few buckle belts, which also held up his gourd.

The girl had bright pink hair, which seemed to contrast her emerald eyes. She was wearing a sleeved red qipao with sakura designs. She was wearing tight black short with ninja sandals. She had white bandages wrapped around her left wrist.

However, the most striking thing about the two were the kanji 'Love' tattoos carved into their foreheads. The boy on the left and the girl on the right.

"Hello, I'm Shizune, assistant of Tsunade, who is the principle of the school." The woman, Shizune said. "You're the transfer students from Suna, right?"

The girl nodded.

Shizune smiled. "Come, I'll take you to Tsunade." She led the way towards a door on the other side of the room. She knocked and when a "Come in." was heard from the other side, she pushed open the door and held it for the two children.

A blonde woman sat behind a desk covered in stacks of paper. She looked up and glanced at the two children. "Transfer students?" She asked, before looking back at her desk, where she had papers to sign.

Shizune nodded. "Yes."

The blonde woman yawned. "I am Tsunade, principal of this Academy." She said. "Where is your guardian?"

The girl bit her thumb. "Do we need him?" She asked innocently. "We left him behind."

Tsunade glanced up at this. "You left him behind?"

The boy stepped forwards. "Our cousin, who is also transferring, is our guardian." He said. " We were excited, and our guardian said we could come here early. He should arrive with our older siblings tomorrow."

"Said there are five of you." Tsunade nodded. "In which two are going to the Academy, while the other three are going to Konoha High." She fished through some files and pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Names and age." She said, while reading the files.

The girl frowned. "Our cousin is Sasori, also known as Akasuna no Sasori."

_Sasori;_

_Age: 17_

_Rank: ?_

_Info..._

Tsunade stopped at Info. She could read the details later.

The girl placed her finger onto her chin. "Our older siblings are Sabaku no Temari, age sixteen..." The girl trailed off and frowned.

_Sabaku no Temari;_

_Age: 14_

_Rank: Genin_

_Info..._

"And Kankuro, age fifteen." The girl finished, looking proud with herself.

_Sabaku no Kankuro;_

_Age: 13_

_Rank: Genin_

___Info..._

Tsunade nodded, reading through the files. "What about you guys?" She asked.

The girl blinked, then glanced at the boy. "We're twins." She said absentmindedly. "We're ten and we're transferring from Suna."

Shizune smiled gently at her. "Name?" She prompted.

This time, the boy spoke, a smirk plastered onto his face. "Sabaku no Gaara." He glanced at the girl and gently nudged her.

_Sabaku no Gaara;_

_Age: 8_

_Rank: Academy_

_Info..._

The girl bit her lip. "Sabaku no Sakura." She said.

_Sabaku no Sakura;_

_Age: 8_

___Rank: Academy_

___Info..._

Tsunade froze, quickly re-reading the text to make sure. She glanced back at Gaara's file.

_Info: Jinchuriki of the one tailed beast, Shukaku_

She whipped back to Sakura's file.

_Info: Jinchuriki of the two tailed beast, Matatabi_

She broke off from her thoughts when the boy, Gaara chuckled.

"We're the Jinchuriki Demon twins."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should we continue?**

**Please review and tell us what you think. Ideas for future chapters are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First, the character may seem OOC, especially Sakura. This is because she _is _a Jinchuriki, therefore has been treated like one in the past.**

**Also, a bit of age change.**

_**********Konoha Academy**_

**Konoha ************1************1********{****Sasuke is in Konoha, but Sakura is not, so their still Konoha 1************1**}{Apart from team Guy} - 9

******************Tenten, Neji, Lee - 10**

**Gaara - 8**

**Sakura - 8**

**_Genin_  
**

**Temari - 14**

**Kankuro - 13**

_**? {AKATSUKI'S AGES MIGHT CHANGE}**_

**Tobi -14**

******Deidara -15**

**Itachi - 16**

**Sasori - 17**

**Konan -17**

**Pain -18**

**Kakuzu-18**

**Hidan -18**

**Zetsu -18**

**Kisame -18**

* * *

_**Chapter ONE**_

The city of Konoha buzzed with life, its streets full of people wondering aimlessly around the streets, browsing through the stores.

In the 5th year classroom of Konoha Academy, Umino Iruka leaned over his desk and glanced around the at students. "Okay, that's it for today." He announced. When the students cheered, he sighed. "Tomorrow, we're going to have two new transferring students..." By the time he added on the second statement, all the students had rushed out of the door.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, rushed after his friend, Uchiha Sasuke, yelling out insults at the top of his lungs. Sasuke promptly ignored his friend while fast walking through the school corridor.

They reached the school playground where the students usually hung out during breaks. Some stayed after school for a while to hang out in the playground. It had been a month since the new Academy year had started and the students were already complaining about the boring school work.

Yamanake Ino rushed towards Sasuke, attempting her usual flirtatious approach, quickly followed by Ami and many of his fangirls, which Sasuke easily brushed away.

While the students played around in the playground, Sasuke made his way towards the gates, where his brother, Uchiha Itachi was waiting. When Itachi saw his brother approaching, he stood up from where he had been leaning on the school gates. He offered Naruto a small smile and a greeting before taking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, but waved at him nonetheless.

Naruto grinned at him before waving back, then dashed back into the Academy.

Nara Shikamaru and his best friend, Akimichi Choji lay down side by side on the grassy ground, staring at the clouds. Other children ran around, while other headed towards the Academy gates, waiting for their parents to arrive.

Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee sat on one of the benches, talking while Tenten and Neji's cousin, Hyuga Hinata sat close by, caught up in their own conversation.

Little did they know, that their peaceful life was about to take full turn.

* * *

The next day, the students gathered in their home room with Hatake Kakashi. When he was late, no one was a tiny bit surprised, until they heard foot steps approached their class room at the end of the corridor.

Okay, it was only five minutes since class had, no, was _supposed_ to have started. The students were even more surprised when Kakashi appeared. "Sorry, I'm late." He said. "I had to pick up new students-"

"Liar!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet, pointing an accusing finger towards Kakashi. Beside him, Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

The skin around Kakashi's eye wrinkled, suggesting a smile. "Well, Naruto. I'm not lying." Good thing he managed to stop himself from adding 'not today'.

Kakashi gestured towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened once again, and this time, a boy with red hair appeared, followed closely by a girl with pink hair. The boy held the door open for the girl, then closed it once she had stepped through.

The boy narrowed his eyes and glared around the classroom as the girl glanced down at her feet.

At once, the girls in the class turned to look at the boy hungrily, their gazes scorching him as they gave him a look over. The looks they were giving him could easily rival those sent towards Sasuke, the schools heart-throb.

The girl looked down under the pressuring gazes and the boy gently grasped her wrist, tugging her towards him.

Kakashi gave them his eye-smile. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" He said. "Tell us your names, like, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

The boy spoke first. "Sabaku no Gaara." He said. "Likes..." He trailed off. "I don't like many things." He squeezed the girl's hand, which Kakashi noticed. Too proud to say he liked his sister, huh?

"I dislike annoying people who get too close to me, and many other things." Again, Gaara squeezed the girl's hand, as if to reassure her that she wasn't included in the 'annoying-people-who-get-too-close-to-me'.

"Hobbies..." Gaara trailed off once again. "Battling." He said. He released the girl's hand and crossed his arms.

Beside him, the girl muttered something which sounded like 'And growing Cacti' to Kakashi. It was too quiet for anyone else to hear.

Gaara gently shoved her.

"My dream is to..." His eye's held a drop of sadness, but it was gone so quickly Kakashi wondered if it was just his imagination. "None of your business."

Naruto, being the big mouth he is, just had to comment. "What kind of dream is 'None of your business?" He asked.

At once, Gaara glared, causing his newly created group of fangirls to follow. Naruto cringed under the glares and closed his mouth.

Kakashi sighed. "And you, little girl?"

At the mention of the girl, Gaara blinked, then gave the girl another encouraging nudge.

"Sabaku no Sakura." The girl, Sakura said. "I like Pa-" The girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when Gaara gave her a pointed look. She quickly shook her head. "I mean, I like Gaara-chan. I dislike...dogs and...yeah."

"My hobby...um...playing trivia games. I also like memorizing medical material?" She sounded really unsure. "My dream is..." Sakura trailed off, and shook her head. "Yeah."

Kakashi nodded, then looked aorund the classroom. "Any questions?" He asked.

One of the boys raised their hand. When Kakashi pointed at him, he asked. "What's with the gourd?"

Both Gaara and Sakura had been told to keep their Jinchuriki heritage a secret for as long as possible. They glanced at each other, unsure of what to say.

Kakashi came to their rescue, ish. "Ops, sorry, not you." He said. "One row behind." He said, indicating to a girl who had, luckily, also raised her hand.

"Is your hair natural?" She asked.

Gaara answered before Sakura could open her mouth. "Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

"Anymore?" Kakashi asked.

Another girl raised her hand. "Where do you come from?" She asked.

"Suna." Gaara replied. He didn't get the point of all this. Neither he nor his sister had any interests in making friends, so why bother?

A boy raised his hand and Kakashi indicated towards him. "What's with the tattoo?" He asked.

The temperature in the room dropped by around ten degrees.

* * *

**Okay, here's chapter one. **

**What do you think? ****Tell us in a review.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome**

* * *

**__****Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Shukaku: **Bold**

Matatabi: _**Bold and Italic**_

Gaara/Sakura thoughts: _Italic_

_**Chapter THREE**_

When Sasuke and Naruto reached Field 2, their teacher, Gai, was already there. He and Rock Lee were already into their usual banter. The students were rolling their eyes at the everyday display. Sasuke looked around and caught sight of the transfer twins standing in the corner. Gaara was attempting to cover his sister's eyes while Sakura struggled against him.

Finally, Gai broke off and beckoned for the students to get closer. Gaara let out a barely audible sigh and dropped his hand. Sakura eagerly looked up and glanced around the class room. She turned to her brother with a pout. Gaara blinked, then grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her over to sit with the rest of the students.

"You must be the new students." Gai said. "I am Gai, your taijutsu teacher." He said, striking his usual smile-thumb-up combination pose.

Gaara was bristling like a cat, attempting to block his sister's view. Sakura peeked out from under his arm and Gaara let out a faint sound of protest.

Gai nodded to himself in satisfaction. "First, we'll start with ten laps." He said. "Now, off you go."

Lee took off first, leaving a trail off dust behind him. The rest of the students groaned, but took off after him.

By the time Sasuke had finished his second lap, Lee had already finished his ten laps. For someone who looked very fragile, Sakura was holding up very well, keeping in step with her brother.

* * *

When the last students finally finished, Gai immediately moved on. "We're going to start with taijutsu only spars, as I would like to know the potential of the youthful transfer students." Gai said.

Sakura and Gaara glanced at each other. Was this teacher out of his mind? At least it was only taijutsu. If they had been allowed to use ninjutsu, they would have blown their cover the moment someone attacked them.

Gai began randomly pairing students with each other, then stopped when he reached the twins. He gasped, as if he had remembered something important, which Gaara suspected to be the fact that they were Jinchuriki. Gai seemed to have realized his mistake.

To Gaara's surprise, Gai shook off his mistakes just as quickly and paired the twins against each other. Gaara glanced at his twin. At least this meant that they couldn't attack each other as fiercely as they would a random classmate. Also, his sand wouldn't react. No matter what, his sand did not react to Sakura's attacks, in the same way her protective barrier didn't react to him.

This was one of the very few things Shukaku and Gaara agreed on. They wouldn't hurt Sakura, as Shukaku was pretty fond of Sakura himself. This was also why Shukaku never tried to take over when Sakura was around.

Matatabi and Sakura were on very good terms. To her, Matatabi was a mother Sakura never had. It was very ironic, but Matatabi was one of the few individuals Gaara trusted with his sister.

Once Gai gave the starting call, students began facing one another, throwing blows. If Gaara had been a different person, he would have scoffed at all the pathetic, weak and badly aimed blows randomly being thrown around. Instead, he let his sister roll her eyes for both of them.

One of the pairs, Sasuke and a girl, had already finished, with the girl saying that she couldn't hit _her Sasuke-kun _and Sasuke taking full advantage of it.

Sasuke turned around, catching Gaara's eye. Immediately, he scowled and Gaara scowled back.

'What are you looking at?' Sasuke mouthed and Gaara turned away promptly. He turned to face Sakura, who had already taken a offensive stance. Gaara sighed. He was going to _die_.

While he depended solely on his sand, Sakura used her perfect chakara control to strengthen her blows. Since this was a tajutsu match, she couldn't do that. That didn't mean she didn't know how use bare fists as a weapon.

The twins met each other's gaze, then flew towards one another. Sakura lifted her fist, a blow aimed straight for Gaara's head. Was his sister trying to _kill_ him?

Sakura rushed at him and he managed to catch her fist as it came in to deliver another blow. Gaara hesitated and Sakura ripped her fist from his grasp. She swung her other fist towards him.

He leaped back a few feet, managing to catch himself from falling over. He resisted the urge to use his sand, not that it'll work. He leaped at his sister, but once again, his fist slowed as it neared her.

Sakura easily dodged and delivered a couple of quick punches to his rib.

He raised his arms to block a hit aimed for his stomach. Sakura must have known he would do that, as she raised her leg and caught the side of his head with a round house kick.

Gaara was flung backwards. He hit the wall, not hard enough to crack it, but enough for him to know that he'll have a bruise. It seemed like his sister was taking full advantage of his hesitation and wondered what he had done.

Was it when Gaara had scared away the ice-cream man, or was it because he had called the book she had been reading childish. Maybe it was because he had insulted her hair when she had woken up two days ago. Or perhaps it was because he had left her behind on their way to school.

**'Maybe it's because your not taking her seriously.'**

For a moment, Gaara was surprised. He hadn't heard Shukaku's voice since that _'Kyubi container' _comment. Not that he minded.

**'Hey kit, I heard that.' **

Gaara ignored the voice raging in his head as he dodged another incoming blow.

**'Well?'**

Gaara scowled. '_You want me to hit my sister?'_

In his head, Shukaku chuckled. **'Bet you wont be able to hit her even if you tried.'**

That pushed the button. Gaara gritted his teeth and he flew at his sister. Sakura seemed taken aback for a second, before a glint appeared in her eyes.

The Jinchuriki twins met each other mid-air.

* * *

**Okay, new chapter XD  
**

**How was it? Leave us a review to tell us what you think.**

**And, since Gaara can control sand, we think we should give Sakura something to control as well. Pick one of the following and tell us in a review.**

**-Blood**

**-Cherry blossoms**

**-Snow {Where did this come from?}**

**-Knives {We have no idea where that came from either.}**

**Other options are also allowed, just tell us through a review.**

**Please leave us a review to tell us what you think. Ideas and suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	4. Chapter 3

Shukaku: **Bold**

Matatabi: _**Bold and Italic**_

Gaara/Sakura thoughts: _Italic_

_**Chapter THREE**_

When Sasuke and Naruto reached Field 2, their teacher, Gai, was already there. He and Rock Lee were already into their usual banter. The students were rolling their eyes at the everyday display. Sasuke looked around and caught sight of the transfer twins standing in the corner. Gaara was attempting to cover his sister's eyes while Sakura struggled against him.

Finally, Gai broke off and beckoned for the students to get closer. Gaara let out a barely audible sigh and dropped his hand. Sakura eagerly looked up and glanced around the class room. She turned to her brother with a pout. Gaara blinked, then grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her over to sit with the rest of the students.

"You must be the new students." Gai said. "I am Gai, your taijutsu teacher." He said, striking his usual smile-thumb-up combination pose.

Gaara was bristling like a cat, attempting to block his sister's view. Sakura peeked out from under his arm and Gaara let out a faint sound of protest.

Gai nodded to himself in satisfaction. "First, we'll start with ten laps." He said. "Now, off you go."

Lee took off first, leaving a trail off dust behind him. The rest of the students groaned, but took off after him.

By the time Sasuke had finished his second lap, Lee had already finished his ten laps. For someone who looked very fragile, Sakura was holding up very well, keeping in step with her brother.

* * *

When the last students finally finished, Gai immediately moved on. "We're going to start with taijutsu only spars, as I would like to know the potential of the youthful transfer students." Gai said.

Sakura and Gaara glanced at each other. Was this teacher out of his mind? At least it was only taijutsu. If they had been allowed to use ninjutsu, they would have blown their cover the moment someone attacked them.

Gai began randomly pairing students with each other, then stopped when he reached the twins. He gasped, as if he had remembered something important, which Gaara suspected to be the fact that they were Jinchuriki. Gai seemed to have realized his mistake.

To Gaara's surprise, Gai shook off his mistakes just as quickly and paired the twins against each other. Gaara glanced at his twin. At least this meant that they couldn't attack each other as fiercely as they would a random classmate. Also, his sand wouldn't react. No matter what, his sand did not react to Sakura's attacks, in the same way her protective barrier didn't react to him.

This was one of the very few things Shukaku and Gaara agreed on. They wouldn't hurt Sakura, as Shukaku was pretty fond of Sakura himself. This was also why Shukaku never tried to take over when Sakura was around.

Matatabi and Sakura were on very good terms. To her, Matatabi was a mother Sakura never had. It was very ironic, but Matatabi was one of the few individuals Gaara trusted with his sister.

Once Gai gave the starting call, students began facing one another, throwing blows. If Gaara had been a different person, he would have scoffed at all the pathetic, weak and badly aimed blows randomly being thrown around. Instead, he let his sister roll her eyes for both of them.

One of the pairs, Sasuke and a girl, had already finished, with the girl saying that she couldn't hit _her Sasuke-kun _and Sasuke taking full advantage of it.

Sasuke turned around, catching Gaara's eye. Immediately, he scowled and Gaara scowled back.

'What are you looking at?' Sasuke mouthed and Gaara turned away promptly. He turned to face Sakura, who had already taken a offensive stance. Gaara sighed. He was going to _die_.

While he depended solely on his sand, Sakura used her perfect chakara control to strengthen her blows. Since this was a tajutsu match, she couldn't do that. That didn't mean she didn't know how use bare fists as a weapon.

The twins met each other's gaze, then flew towards one another. Sakura lifted her fist, a blow aimed straight for Gaara's head. Was his sister trying to _kill_ him?

Sakura rushed at him and he managed to catch her fist as it came in to deliver another blow. Gaara hesitated and Sakura ripped her fist from his grasp. She swung her other fist towards him.

He leaped back a few feet, managing to catch himself from falling over. He resisted the urge to use his sand, not that it'll work. He leaped at his sister, but once again, his fist slowed as it neared her.

Sakura easily dodged and delivered a couple of quick punches to his rib.

He raised his arms to block a hit aimed for his stomach. Sakura must have known he would do that, as she raised her leg and caught the side of his head with a round house kick.

Gaara was flung backwards. He hit the wall, not hard enough to crack it, but enough for him to know that he'll have a bruise. It seemed like his sister was taking full advantage of his hesitation and wondered what he had done.

Was it when Gaara had scared away the ice-cream man, or was it because he had called the book she had been reading childish. Maybe it was because he had insulted her hair when she had woken up two days ago. Or perhaps it was because he had left her behind on their way to school.

**'Maybe it's because your not taking her seriously.'**

For a moment, Gaara was surprised. He hadn't heard Shukaku's voice since that _'Kyubi container' _comment. Not that he minded.

**'Hey kit, I heard that.' **

Gaara ignored the voice raging in his head as he dodged another incoming blow.

**'Well?'**

Gaara scowled. '_You want me to hit my sister?'_

In his head, Shukaku chuckled. **'Bet you wont be able to hit her even if you tried.'**

That pushed the button. Gaara gritted his teeth and he flew at his sister. Sakura seemed taken aback for a second, before a glint appeared in her eyes.

The Jinchuriki twins met each other mid-air.

* * *

**Okay, new chapter XD  
**

**How was it? Leave us a review to tell us what you think.**

**And, since Gaara can control sand, we think we should give Sakura something to control as well. Pick one of the following and tell us in a review.**

**-Blood**

**-Cherry blossoms**

**-Snow {Where did this come from?}**

**-Knives {We have no idea where that came from either.}**

**Other options are also allowed, just tell us through a review.**

**Please leave us a review to tell us what you think. Ideas and suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT {ISH} QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM**

**Ranks:**

Konoha 11/ Sakura and Gaara: Academy

Temari/Kankuro: Genin

Akatsuki: Anbu/Jounin?

**_Chapter FOUR_**

When Temari and Kankuro had been called, they had not been very pleased. At least it wasn't Sasori, who was supposed to have been called. He had been taking exams to decide his rank, and had been unavailable.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Temari asked, glaring at the twins, who were wrapped from head to toe in bandages. They were really unnecessary, as Gaara could already feel his wounds healing. The nurse had panicked when she had found out that her newest patients were the Jinchuriki Demon twins. She had tripped over her feet more times than Gaara could count, stuttered every word that he had no idea what she was saying, and had bolted out of the room the moment Temari and Kankuro had arrived from wherever team-less Genins gathered.

However, Gaara knew he would need more bandages if Sasori found out that they had been sent to the nurse because of the results of what was supposed to be a friendly spar. Sometimes, he was too protective, not that anyone could blame him. The Jinchuriki Demon twins had lived a harder life than most.

To make matters worse, both Temari and Kankuro had just been about to be introduced to their Genin team, and they were both pretty annoyed.

Gaara shot his sister a look. _'Use your secret technique.' _Twins telepathy rules._  
_

Sakura gave him a faint nod, then turned to Temari, a huge smile plastered onto her face. She made her eyes wide and she tilted her head to one side. "I pummeled Panda-chan." She said. She threw her arms into air.

Temair's eyes visibly softened. "Really?" She asked. Sakura nodded her head repeatedly and Temari began to visibly melt.

One down, one to go. Kankuro would be more of a challenge, as he wasn't swayed with cute things as easily as Temari.

_'Sakura, what will you do?' _Gaara wondered. It felt like a game of some sort.

Sakura hopped off the bed and turned to Kankuro. "Do you believe me?" She asked. Kakuro looked torn between telling Sakura that he wouldn't fall for it and giving in to her.

Sakura let out a faint 'tch' under breath, so faint that only Gaara with his Shukaku hearing could hear it. Gaara suppressed the sudden urge to snicker. Time to step it up a level.

Sakura turned to Temari. "Tema-chan, Kan-chan does't believe me." She whined.

Gaara inwardly smirked as Temari shot Kankuro a glare. A glare that said 'How-dare-you-make-poor-Sakura-chan-cry?' Kankuro paled and he quickly began ruffling Sakura's hair, telling he how awesome she was.

Sakura shot Gaara a smile and Gaara grinned back. Mission accomplished.

* * *

When they had returned to class, lesson was about to end. Students looked up, awe, admiration, and a little jealousy in their gaze.

Sakura looked around the field. There were a few small craters here and there. She suddenly felt subconscious.

Gai skipped over to them. "Are you youthful students okay?" He asked.

Sakura felt Gaara step slightly in front of her and wanted to sigh in annoyance. She could take care of herself, and her fight against Gaara should have proved it. Instead, she shot her teacher a smile. "Yes." Sakura inwardly shuddered.

Gai began blabbering, no, _shouting_ about how youthful their battle was.

Gaara wanted to block his ears. Sometimes, he wanted to curse his sensitive hearing, then decided that if Sakura with her sensitive cat hearing could withhold the urge to cover her ears with just a constant annoyed twitch of her eye, he could too. Instead, he quickly tuned his teacher out.

Gaara wondered why him and his sister were still in the Academy. They had been offered to be promoted to Genin several times, once when they were five, then when they were six, then seven. He then remembered that his sister hadn't wanted to become Genin when everyone else around them had been around twelve. They had declined the offer on all occasions, in Gaara's case, rather reluctantly.

Not that Gaara minded. They had already completed over 50 official mission together, which included 0 Rank-Ds, 12 Rank-Cs, countless Rank-Bs and As, and 5 Rank-S missions. No matter what Rank they were, they had received many...interesting missions. But that was back in Suna. In Konoha, they'll have to earn the Hokage's respect, which Gaara found really bothersome.

He daydreamed of all the missions they had taken together. They had faced countless enemy ninjas together, and had spilled countless drops of blood...

Gaara felt a sudden burning feeling of thirst erupted deep within his throat. A thirst for blood. For the feeling he felt when he crushed his enemies with his sand. For the look of fear that spread across his victims face just before the light left their eyes. With his control over sand and Sakura's special Jinchuriki ability, they made a perfect tag-team.

Gaara inwardly groaned. Actually, he had to change his previous opinion. Really, if they got a promotion offer this year, they were going to take it. He would convince his sister, even if he had to get on his hands and knees to do it. Okay, maybe not, but that was how desperate he was for a satisfying mission.

Gaara hoped that they would be allowed to form a two man team. They could scare away all their Jounin teachers until they all either gave up on finding them a teacher or the twins got one they really liked.

He was so caught up in his thought that he didn't noticed that his teacher had ended and dismissed the class. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura tugged his arm.

"Medical Ninjutsu and Chakara control, room 302." She muttered. Gaara nodded absent mindedly and wordlessly followed his sister as she led the way towards their next classroom.

* * *

When they entered the class, Gaara was surprised too see that the principle herself, Tsunade, was sitting at the teachers desk. Sakura didn't seem very surprised and Gaara remembered reading somewhere that Tsunade was the best Medical nin around. It must have been true.

If Gaara had been a different person, he would have scowled.

Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Medical ninjutsu, they were all Sakura's forte. She had unmatched speed and agility, and an innocent air around her that could completely fool anyone. With her perfect chakara control, she could probably ace most of her classes, and pass all the others with way above average marks.

His forte was Ninjutsu, brute force and strength. He had the unbreakable sand shield, as well as his backup sand armor. He had control over sand. _Complete_ control over all sand if he was with his sister. He had come up with countess numbers of catch-and-crush tactics.

He rarely had to move from his position so he didn't have to waste any energy by moving, not that he lacked in stamina. Neither of the Jinchuriki Demon twins did, though Sakura was more comfortable with short ranged fights compared to him.

Thankfully, Tsunade didn't hover over them and ask if they were new students, as she already knew. She nodded at the twins and gestured towards some empty seats by the window.

Without wasting time, she quickly started the lesson.

* * *

**How was that? Leave us a review and tell us.**

**Just a quick question. Can ANBU's take on a team of Genin? No, right? Can someone tell us?  
**

**Also, do you guys want Sasori to become Gaara and Sakura's teacher? His rank will be decided according to the answer {If ANBU's don't take on Genin teams}.**

**Should Sakura and Gaara be a two man team? {We've decided on what Sakura controls}.**

**We've decided to keep the Konoha 11's teams the same as the anime/manga, but we'll have to fill in Sakura's spot with someone else.**

**Any suggestions?**

**Also, should team Hebi, Taka appear?**

**Maybe we should make all the Akatsuki Jounins and give each of them a Genin team? Or maybe only Sasori and a few other Itachi could be Sasuke's team teacher, or something.**

**If Sasori does become Gaara and Sakura's teacher, he would return to Akatsuki later on, as we're planning to present Gaara and Sakura as a team that fly's through the ranks.**

**Okay, this is getting waaaaaay too confusing.**

**Please leave us a review and give us your opinions.**

**See you next chapter~**

**__****{Darque: By the way, I can't type numbers on my laptop keyboard, apart from 5 and 6. Does anyone know how to fix that?}**

* * *

**Naruto:-**  
**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

Sakura was bored out of her mind. School had started a month ago and the students were still going on about the basics of the basics in every lesson. Beside her, Gaara had placed his head onto the table.

Tsunade explained that Medics, one point or another, would train their skills by cutting their own skin, then healing it. She told them that she had repeatedly done that, countless times. She said that that her first few attempts had left faint scars, but also said that scars were part of being a ninja.

Tsunade held up a kunai and cut a shallow wound onto her arm. Some of the students cringed but Tsunade ignored them. She held up her over than, which blazed with blue healing chakra. She swiped her hand over the cut and the wound healed without a trace.

Sakura wondered if this woman was insane. Who wanted to inflict pain upon themselves? The only one time Sakura had felt physical pain was when the twins had carved their identical tattoos onto their foreheads. That in its self was not a pleasant memory.

That was the only time she had felt pain, because other than that, her shield protected her, with or without her permission. She glanced at the bandage wrapped around her left wrist, which covered a never healing wound. When defense was needed, it appeared from the wound. After all, the source of her shield ran through everybody.

Blood.

Sakura shuffled in her seat and something clattered onto the floor. Sakura jumped and everyone in the class, including her brother, turned around at the sound. Sakura quickly leaned forward and picked up a crimson marble. She had left one of her pouch pockets open.

"Sorry." Sakura murmured. Tsunade briskly nodded, then turned back to the class. Sakura caught Sasuke and Naruto glancing at the marble curiously. Finally, they turned back to face the front. Sakura hesitantly brought the marble to her nose and took a deep breath.

She instantly recognized the smell. This was the blood she had collected from the ninjas that had attacked them...a few days before the betrayal of their uncle.

Gaara turned to his sister when she winced. As if on instinct, she placed at hand onto the 'love' scar on her forehead. Gaara clenched his fist. It was him that had caused his sister to feel her first ever physical pain. That was the only time he hated Sakura's shield for not reacting to him and his sand.

Sakura, on the other hand, was remembering how she had hated the thought of killing. That had changed the day their uncle had tried to kill them.

_It was their sixth birthday, and the Jinchuriki Demon twins were spending their day off duty with each other. Though the Kazekage, their father trusted them as shinobi, enough to send them to missions usually given to experienced chunin, he didn't trust them with his villagers, and attempted multiple assassinations, which still occurred time to time. _

_They had been on their way home after visiting Mei, one of the few people that genuinely liked the twins. Mei was a kind woman in her late twenties who ran a small cafe around village center. She had specially closed her cafe for the day and had invited the twins to her cafe for a special lunch, just so that Gaara and Sakura could enjoy their birthday without being shot fearful glances with every step they took._

_Sakura and Gaara stuck close together, eyeing the just as wary villagers. After all, once in a while, some stupid villager dared to attack them, armed with nothing more that a kitchen knife and rocks, which to Gaara and Sakura, was not much of a threat. But today was their birthday, and even Gaara had some thought in mind to live it through as peaceful and as happy as they could. As peaceful and as happy as a Jinchuriki could get._

_The twins were used to taking short cuts through small streets and alleys, and there were less likely to bump into people. Though Gaara didn't mind, Sakura hated the way people tripped over their own feet in an attempt to get as far away as possible from them._

_They had been creeping through one of the side streets on their way back to their house when several ninjas had jumped them._

_Gaara had instantly moved to step in front of his sister, the cork on his gourd popping open. Sand lashed out towards the ninjas. __Gaara managed to catch two by their ankles and sand began crawling their legs, slowly squeezing them to death._

_Two ninjas leaped at the twins, so Gaara quickly killed off the ones caught by his sand. While he fended the ninjas off, Sakura willed the blood out of the dead ninja's body. Red liquid poured out of their mouth, nose, ears and even their eyes. The blood formed one big puddle and on Sakura's silent command, lashed out at several ninjas who were waiting around them, ready to jump into the fight._

_While they were distracted, Sakura quickly unwrapped the bandage from her left wrist, then held her arm so that it was facing towards the ground._

_Blood streamed out, and formed the shape of a sword. Sakura grasped the handle, and swung towards the ninjas, who were still occupied by the blood._

_The sword splattered blood everywhere when Sakura swung it, and the droplets flew towards the ninja, joining together and forming sharp needles as they went._

_One ninja was stabbed through the shoulder and during his short moment of distraction, was caught and squeezed to death by a mixture of his dead fellow ninja's blood and Gaara's sand._

_The needles that had missed splattered against the walls, then flew back and rejoined the rest of Sakura's sword._

_One of the ninja hurled a kunai toward Sakura. The blood on the ground rose into the air, forming a shield. The kunai fell uselessly onto the ground with a clatter._

_Gaara smashed two ninjas against the wall and held then there, squeezing them against the wall with his sand._

_Sakura waved her hand and the blood on the ground once again rose into the air, this time forming a rope of blood with a glinting sharp tip._

_It snaked towards the remaining ninja, stabbing two through the chest and leaving them hanging there, their skin becoming visibly pale as their blood joined the rope of red liquid._

_The rope of blood stabbed a third through the head, smashing his body against the wall due to the force. His blood was sucked out as well, before the blood rope plucked its tip out of the ninja. The ninja collapsed onto the ground._

_Sakura let out a crazed laugh._

_Two ninjas flew out from the sides, bringing their kunais down onto the rope in an attempt the sever it._

_Sakura smirked. She snapped her fingers and the blood around the two ninjas exploded into spikes, impaling them from behind. Then then blood rope snaked around to then and quickly delivered the finishing blow._

_Gaara quickly killed the last ninja with a sand coffin, and his sand began withdrawing back into his gourd._

_The blood sword turned back into liquid, then seeped back into her body through the would on her wrist. Sakura carefully wrapped the bandage around it._

_Sakura glanced at herself, then at Gaara's bloodied form. She poked her brother's arm and the blood covering him began to slither down his arms and legs, forming small puddles on the floor. "Thanks." Gaara said. Sakura nodded._

_She the turned to the puddles of blood on the ground. She clenched her first in front of her and the puddles began hardening and moving towards one another until they formed several crimson marbles, all around the size of Sakura's thumb._

_Sakura picked them up one by one and placed them into the secret compartment in her pouch, which already held several other marbles she had made, an emergency supply for when she needed more blood or when Gaara was not there._

_After she had closed the pouch, she froze and like she had come out of a trance, blinked. She wrapped her arms around her shaking body, and slumped onto the ground. Gaara was at her side in an instant. He knew how Sakura felt about killing, and gently patted her back in an attempt to calm her down. He finally offered her his back and he piggybacked his sister home. _

* * *

_When the twins returned home they were greeted by their twelve and eleven year old sister and brother, Temari and Kankuro, and their ANBU uncle, Yashamaru. They had taken one breath and had began to panic. Even though Sakura had gotten rid of the blood, she couldn't get rid of the metallic stench that coated their skin. _

_After some coaxing, the twins had told them what had happened. _

_"It wasn't father." Gaara said absent-mindedly._

_Sakura managed to nod, her eyes still slightly unfocused. "They were wearing headbands, and though I couldn't see it, it wasn't Suna's. Father wont hire ninjas from other villages, he's too prideful." She said, before glancing back at the ground._

_Yashamaru had quickly gone to report to the Kazekage while Temari and Kankuro quickly cleaned up the twins and sent them to bed.  
_

* * *

**How was that? The 'flash back' continues into next chapter, cause it was too long.**

**Leave us a review and tell us what you think.**

**Okay, we got a few reviews saying the blood was a bit...disgusting. We know that, but it seemed really cool and as a few people said, matches well with Gaara's sand {ish}. Like, Sakura can control the blood Gaara spills. Sorry if you disagree, but...yeah.**

**We have to go now, cause I have to cheer for out country for the World Cups**

**Raven: Yup, so that's it. Go Japan~**

**_Darque: _****__****__****By the way, I can't type numbers on my laptop keyboard, apart from 5 and 6. Does anyone know how to fix that? **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, and see you next chapter.

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter SIX**_

_Two days later, Gaara and Sakura had been sitting together, over looking the village, when a ninja had attacked them. Instantly, the twins were on their feet. _

_Gaara managed to catch the ninja in a sand coffin, and had taken his mask off. An unknown feeling, a gripping pain in his chest, made him freeze. Curious, Sakura had approached, only to freeze as well._

_Yashamaru._

_The next few words that Yashamaru had spoken when unheard to Gaara who could only continue to stare in horror. Sakura wasn't moving at all._

_Gaara took a deep breath and screamed. In an attempt to think reason and also to block out his uncles hateful words._

_Only when Gaara let out a anguished scream did Sakura snap out of her trance._

_"... I've always hated you for killing my sister." Yashamaru gasped. "This is it. Please die..." Were the last words Gaara heard their uncle murmur before he slowly moved, and he had only a second of warning before the explosive tags Yashamaru had hidden in his flack jacket detonated._

_Gaara screamed in anger, his sand moving in ripples, matching his mood. Sakura let out whimper, crouching beside him and wrapping her arms around her knees._

_Sakura quietly let Gaara scream his grief out. She knew how much Gaara had trusted Yashamaru. Though Sakura and Yashamaru had been close, Gaara and Yashamaru had been mush closer, or that was how it had seemed. His betrayal hurt her, so how much had it hurt Gaara?_

_Sakura gasped in horror when Gaara's sand began to form tendrils. They arched like a snake, then hovered over Gaara's forehead. There was a second where nothing moved, then the sand shot forward, digging__ into the right side of Gaara's forehead. _

_A searing pain flooded over him as the sand carved into his skin, leaving marks that would stay there forever._

_Beside him, Sakura screamed._

_Gaara let out another scream. In the back of his mind, Shukaku goaded him on. Finally, the sand drew away and the pain became a constant throb. Sakura leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his shaking form, murmuring soft words of comfort. _

_That was all Gaara could remember until he collapsed onto his sister._

* * *

_Ever since, the twins had become lifeless, not a care in the world as they killed anyone that got in their way. What they had been trying to accomplish, Sakura didn't know. All they she knew was that Gaara enjoyed every scream that erupted out of their victims before they died. Sakura could no longer tell the difference between a B-ranked mission and a S-ranked missions. They completed them all without hesitance._

_Gaara and Sakura were always together, closer than ever. They no longer cared about the ever fearful gazes shot. More and more people came out dead each day, surrounded by sand and their skin pale from the lack of blood. Witnesses stated that someone had been killed for merely brushing against Sakura, whom Gaara accused of trying to steal away his sister. _

_Gaara never let his sister out of his sight, afraid that she would betray him as well, just like Yashamaru had. For a while, he stuck to her side like glue, a constant tight grip on her wrist. Sakura never complained, and since Sakura didn't say anything, neither did Matatabi, though she sometimes complained about the rough treatment. "Manhandling." As she called it._

_After a while, Gaara would let his sister leave the house with only a sand choker around her neck. She had no idea what it did, but if it made Gaara feel slightly better, Sakura was not going to say anything._

_Gaara was never the same. He never seemed to register what he was doing, only becoming very lively when he squeezed another ninja to death with his sand. _

_Then they had met Sasori, their fourteen year old ANBU cousin. He alone was never afraid of Gaara's sudden anger and Sakura's sudden changes in personality. He had managed to coax Temari and Kankuro away from their fear of their siblings, and though both of them were still afraid of Gaara, they enjoyed Sakura's company._

_Thanks to him, Sakura had managed to reform her relationship with them. Gaara disapproved of Sakura's closeness with Temari and Kankuro, but the three got together and sometimes talked when Gaara was not there. _

_Sakura had been slightly fascinated by Sasori, for reasons she did not know. She would watch Sasori watch fiddle with his puppets nearly everyday._

_Gaara, however, could only think of ways to kill this new thorn in his side. How dare he tried to take the one person that he cared about, apart from himself, away from him?_

* * *

_One day, Sakura had seen Sasori sneak out of the house and had followed him. Sasori had headed over to the grave yard, where he crouched in front of one of the stones._

_Finally, Sakura hadn't been able to contain her curiosity. She silently stepped out of her hiding place and made her way over to her cousin._

_Sasori looked up at the sound of footsteps and offered Sakura a small smile when she crouched beside him. "What are you doing here?"_

_Sakura ducked her head. "Sorry." She murmured. "I just wanted to see where you were going." She fingered the sand choker. The tightness no longer bothered her and she often found herself fiddling with it when she was nervous._

_Sasori nodded slowly. "My parents died on a mission." He said. "But no one told me and I lived a good few years of my life believing that the mission had just gotten extended." He let out a dry laugh._

_Sakura looked at the ground. "Oh." She said. "I don't know."_

_Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What don't you know?"_

_Sakura took a deep breath. "I don't know what I don't know." She gasped. "I don't know what I want to do." She wailed. "I just want Panda-chan to become what he was, before uncle tried to kill us."_

_Sasori gently ruffled Sakura's hair. Sasori was one of the few people Matatabi accepted around Sakura, others including Temari and Kankuro. If Matatabi liked Sasori, Sakura did too._

_"You know, you can cry." He said softly. "Let everything out once in a while."_

_Sakura shook her head. "I can't." She said. She hooked her finger under the sand choker again. "Cause Panda-chan __needs me. If I'm weak, he'll fall apart."_

_Sasori paused. He didn't say anything as Sakura slumped against him and fell asleep._

* * *

**Okay, so, the whole chapter was still part of the flash back. Oooo.**

**The flashback is still not over, and will continue through next chapter. We don't know how long it's going to be.**

**BEWARE: SADISTIC GAARA MAKES A APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER! ALONG WITH SOME...STUFF THAT MAY BE A BIT...DISTURBING.**

**Raven: We're sorry if the characters don't exactly follow the characteristics of the originals, but this is a _fanfiction_ and just so you know, neither Darque nor I have actually watched nor read the Naruto series. Everything we know comes from other fanfiction and from reading the wiki.**

_**Darque: Sorry if the characters seem OOC, but we don't know how exactly to present them when their character roles aren't exactly the same compared to the original.**_

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning: Some..._disturbing_...content ahead. {May be considered incest}**

_**Chapter SEVEN**_

_When Sasori carried Sakura back to their house, a furious Gaara appeared at the doorsteps. Gaara didn't say anything, but sand lashed out towards them. Sasori managed to dodge, Sakura still in his arms._

_The sand swiped against the wall, causing several of the wall ornaments to crash onto the floor. Temari and Kankuro came out of their rooms, looking half asleep. They froze and watched their younger brother in horror._

_Sasori cursed under his breath and he dodged a vase thrown his way. The jolt from the movement had woken Sakura. She blinked, and managed to hold back a scream when sand flashed a few centimeters from her ear. She gripped Sasori's shirt tightly and he looked down, giving her a reassuring look._

_Sasori backed up against one of the walls. Gaara stalked towards them, eyes blazing. Sasori gently placed Sakura down behind him, then turned to face an enraged Gaara._

_Sakura grasped her wrist, ready to tug off the bandages. She did't want to fight her brother, but Matatabi forced her body to move, so that she could defend herself if she needed to._

_Sasori sighed, and pulled out a scroll. He bit his finger and swiped a bloodied finger over the words, keeping one eye on Gaara._

_Two puppets appeared in a puff of smoke. Kankuro's eyes widened and for a moment, he seemed like he had forgotten that his brother was going on a rampage._

_Sakura faintly remembered how she had seen Kankuro hanging around Sasori's work shop more often. She had also heard Kankuro begging the Puppet Master to train him. Now that she remembered, she had never heard Sasori's answer._

_She was brought out of her thoughts when Sasori attached chakra strings to the two puppets, which Sakura recognized from the books she had read as Crow and Black Ant._

_Gaara snarled, and clenched his fist in front of him. Sand swirled to life at his feet. Sasori fended off the sand clones, which regenerated as easily as they were destroyed._

_What Sakura and Gaara knew that Sasori didn't, was that jars of sand and blood were hidden all over the room. Sakura heard a faint sound of glass breaking and whipped around to glance at the couch, where a glass jar had rolled out from underneath. Sakura stared as cracks appeared and sand poured out of the break. Sasori was busy controlling his puppets to notice. The sand snaked over the carpeted floor towards the red headed Puppet Master._

_Without thinking, Sakura yanked off the bandage and blood poured out of the wound. Without bothering to create her sword, she swung her wrist forward. Blood splattered onto the sand, and seeped through. The sand stopped moving and Gaara shot Sakura a glare, a growl sounding from deep inside his throat._

_His hand flew forward and Sakura felt a sudden pressure around her throat. She let out a gasp that was cut short as the sand choker tightened around her neck. Her hands flew to the choker and she desperately tried to wedge her fingers between her neck and the choker. The hard sand turned into small grains and moved over her fingers before hardening underneath her hands, suffocating her even more._

_Sakura's anguished wail made Sasori turn around and Gaara's sand knocked him off his feet. Gaara used his sand to hold Sasori against the wall, then stalked over to Sakura. He grabbed her roughly by her hair and brought her up so that she was looking into his eyes._

_"Are you going to betray me as well?" He yelled. "Are you going to turn against me too?"  
_

_Sakura was too afraid to say anything. She just stared at her brother, fear present in her gaze._

_Gaara grinned a sadistic grin that looked so out of place on Gaara's face that Sakura couldn't help but let a tear trail down her face. Everything was because of Yashamaru..._

_Gaara tilted his face to one side in a mocking way. He slowly stepped around, so that her back was against his chest. He grabbed Sakura's chin, forcing her to look over her shoulder at him. He reached forward and pressed his tongue against her cheek, slowly dragging it up as he licked away the tear. He pressed his tongue along__ Sakura's lower eyelash line. Sakura shuddered and closed her eyes._

_Gaara's hands left her hair. He gently grasped her hands and pulled them away from her neck at the same time the sand choker loosened._

_"You're mine." He murmured into her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and his tongue flicked out, licking the outer shell of her ear._

_Sakura let out a soft whimper. Gaara smirked into her neck. He licked the juncture between her neck and shoulder, then sank his teeth into her pale neck. He sucked for a while before drawing back, blood welling out of the puncture holes._

_The next few occurring were all a blur to Gaara. He forcefully pinned Sakura to the ground, for once, not listening to his sisters pleas to stop. He straddled her, his hands holding her wrists down. He dug his nails into her skin, causing her to start bleeding.  
_

_He could hear Sasori's panicked voice, yelling at him to stop, but Gaara barely registered it._

_Gaara could see the way Sakura's eyes we__re filled with fear. She had seen how much using her blood to stop his sand had angered him, so she forced down the urge to attack him with her blood._

_Gaara's sand quickly formed tendrils. __A piercing scream echoed and it took Gaara a few moments to realize that the one screaming __was his sister. For a moment, he paused. Sakura was thrashing around in his grasp as the sand attacked the left side of her forehead, his weight stopping her from moving around too much._

_Temari and Kankuro were screaming in fear, no longer worried about Gaara's anger being directed towards them. He was too focused on Sakura._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura stopped thrashing and the sand fell from her forehead. Gaara stared lifelessly at the identical 'love' tattoo now carved into his sister's forehead._

_Gaara slowly got off Sakura, who just lay there, tears trailing down her face. Matatabi was seething with anger._

_Using Sakura's moment of pained confusion and shock, Matatabi took over._

_The sand choker began to glow red, and the sand rumbled into bits and fell onto the floor. Chakra surrounded Sakura, and her right eye began turning yellow._

_At the same moment, the blood that had seeped out of the bite wound spiked and Gaara jumped back as the blood lashed out at him._

_Gaara snarled, his hands flying to his head as he clutched it in pain. Shukaku was trying to take over._

_Matatabi already had full control of Sakura, and she was patiently staring at Gaara as he struggled with the One Tailed Demon. Finally, Gaara stopped holding his head and his eyes turned black. Shukaku had appeared._

_That was all Sakura remembered before everything went black._

* * *

**So, how was that? Sorry, but we have no idea on how to make Gaara turn back to who he was before, so that's it for now.**

**Can someone tell us if all the Jinchuriki's chakra are red?**

**Also, since the Akatsuki aren't evil, we're going to make Orochimaru the main antagonist. He will be the one trying to collect all nine Tailed Beasts. Weird, we know, but we couldn't think of anything better. Tell us if you have any better ideas?**

_**Darque: Hey, guess what? Apparently, Raven thought it would be a good idea to play a trick on his family by changing the time on their house clock so that it was one hour late, only to forget it himself and he arrived at his baseball practice one hour early, and had no idea what was going on until he remembered.**_

_**Now, he is grounded and is unable to post chapters for a week, which is why I am doing so. Plus, this gives me a chance to make fun of him while he's away. If you want, I could share come of his embarrassing stories with you!**_

_**XD**_

**Thanks, and see you next chapter.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, before this chapter starts, we are going to list some of the most major changes compared to the original Naruto story line.**

**-Naruto's parents are alive, and though the Nine Tailed Demon is sealed inside him, he is considered a hero. {Cause he saved the villagers-ish by containing the Nine Tails within him.}**

**-The Uchiha massacre never occurred.**

**-The Akatsuki are good people.**

_**Chapter EIGHT**_

_When Sakura woke up a few days later, the first thing she had seen was a blob of red, which turned out to be Gaara's hair. She had panicked, and began struggling, which led to Gaara frantically trying to calm her down. Sasori was at his side in an instant, telling Sakura to calm down._

_Now, since Sasori and Gaara had been at each other's throats the last time she had seen them, this surprised Sakura. She instantly calmed down, realizing for the first time where she was. A bed, in her room. She then realized how much her body ached and she glanced down at herself. Her ribs were bandaged, as well as her wrists. She also noticed the bandages wrapped around her head._

_She slowly reached towards her forehead, and winced when her fingers brushed against it. She slowly glanced up at her brother and cousin, shaking slightly. _

_Gaara placed his hand onto the tattoo on his right forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. _

_Sakura gently reached up and touched her neck, where if memory served correct, Gaara had bitten her. Thanks to Matatabi, nearly all her wounds had already closed, though her skin still felt slightly tender here and there._

_Sakura inwardly smiled. The cold hearted on the outside, and yet, brotherly Gaara was back. Even if her pain was the price she had to pay, she was glad Gaara was back. _

_She smiled a real smile, for the first time ever since before Yashamaru's death. _

* * *

Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to her side and met Gaara's gaze, filled with worry. Ever since, Gaara had taken it upon himself to protect her. Sakura inwardly sighed. She was a strong as Gaara, so he did not need to protect her. However, she was glad of his support, so she decided not to comment as she met her brother's worried gaze with a reassuring smile of her own.

She turned back to Tsunade, who was talking about how medical ninjutsu could be used as a weapon, describing the chakra scalpels as well as the different types of pressure points and how one could use the knowledge to their advantage in case they were left weaponless.

Sakura wondered if there ever would come a time where she was completely defenseless. In battle, Sakura never ran out of blood to control, considering Gaara and Shukaku's sadistic personality. Even though Gaara more or less had control over all sand, Sakura could only control blood that was not being pumped around a living being, unless it was her own. She could use her own blood from her never healing wound on her wrist, as well as the blood marbles she had stored in her pouch.

She absent mindedly remembered the time the twins had ridden a wave of sand and had suffocated their enemies.

_**'I'd like to do that again as well.'**_

Sakura blinked. _'Hello, Mata-chan.'_

**_'Hello, Kura-chan.'_**

Sakura smiled. Unlike Gaara and Shukaku's shaky relationship, she rather treasured her relationship with the Two Tailed cat Demon. She was nice and caring, as well as polite and smart. She gave Sakura advice and helped her when Sakura didn't know what to do. Matatabi didn't try and take over using force, only appearing when Sakura was in trouble. She had even saved Sakura's life a few times.

Due to their positive relationship, Sakura could transform into her partial Jinchuriki form without loosing control. Though she had never tried it, Matatabi had reassured her that even in her full Tailed Beast mode, Sakura would be partly conscious, and Matatabi would allow her to have part control if she ever needed to.

* * *

Tsunade cut her arm again, then held it up so that the student's could see it better as she healed it again.

Gaara leaned back on his chair. _His _wounds would heal without him doing anything, not that he was going to thank Shukaku.

Sakura, on the other hand, as looking slightly fascinated. She held up her finger and let out a soft yelp when blue healing chakra appeared. She wanted to try it out, but since her shield appeared before she got hurt, she couldn't cut herself.

As if she had read Sakura's thoughts, Tsunade suddenly appeared by the Jinchuriki twins. She wordlessly held up her kunai and lightly cut her arm, then held it up to Sakura. Sakura blinked, then glanced up at Tsunade.

"Try it." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, then raised her hand, which glowed blue with healing chakra. She gently ran her finger off the the cut and the wound closed up.

Tsunade smiled. "I think you have a affinity for healing." She said. She slowly raised her hand and when Sakura did nothing more than slightly flinch, she gently placed her hand onto Sakura's head and gently ruffled her hair. She then turned to help the other students. Shizune was walking around with a kunai, gently cutting the arms of the braver students and helping them heal it.

Ino stormed up to Sakura. Her friend, Hinata, tried to hold her back but Ino shook them off. Konoha 11 turned to watch.

"Why did Tsunade-sama cut her own arm for _you_?" Ino asked.

Sakura frowned. "Because I can't cut my own arm." She said.

Ino snorted. "What, because your afraid of leaving scars?" She took another step towards Sakura but Gaara let out a warning growl and Ino stopped where she was. She took a deep breath, clenching her fists.

Sakura felt something warm and liquid seeping out of the bandage wrapped around the wound on her left wrist. Her wound was bleeding. It was reacting to the pathetic Killing intent Ino was letting out. Pathetic, but still a Killing intent.

Sakura didn't dare look away from Ino. She was about to tell Gaara, but before she could, Ino raised her arm. She paused and everyone held their breath, before she brought her fist down as hard as she could.

Gaara let out a snarl, but before he could move, a wall of red liquid appeared in front of Sakura. Ino yelped, but she couldn't stop her hand. The shield rose to meet her hand and wrapped around her fist. It began squeezing and Ino screamed in pain. She desperately tried to tug out her hand, but the blood only tightened its grip. Sakura's right eye began turning into a shade of yellow green.

Matatabi was fuming inside Sakura's head.

**'How dare this ****_thing _****try to hurt Kura-chan.'**

Ino let out another scream. Hinata looked horrified and Tsunade and Shizune came running.

Gaara was torn between stopping his sister and watching the blonde girl suffer. How dare she try to hit his sister?

Finally, Gaara caught Tsunade's silent plea. He held back a sigh and gently grasped Sakura's hand.

Sakura froze. Her clenched fist loosened and the blood loosened its grip. Ino ripped her hand out of the liquid, still screaming.

Sakura slumped back on her seat, eyes wide. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, murmuring soothing words into her ear. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them again, her eyes were back to their normal emerald green.

Tsunade gently but firmly grabbed Ino's arm. "Ino, will you please join me outside?" She asked. Ino was still shaken, but managed to nod.

After a moment of hesitation, Hinata rushed after her friend.

Once the three females were gone, the rest of the Konoha 11 gathered around the twin's table, unsure of what to do or say.

Finally, Naruto spoke, in a serious tone no one had every heard him use. "Shukaku, Matatabi." He said, offering a tiny nod at the end, as a sign of respect.

Gaara's face twisted into a sneer while Sakura glanced at Naruto, offering him a small nod of her own. "Kurama."

Konoha 11 just looked confused, glancing between Gaara, Sakura and Naruto. Of course, none of them knew that they were all Jinchuriki.

Well, all the villagers knew of Naruto. After all, he was the famous son of the even more famous Namikaze Minato, savior of Konoha.

On the other hand, no one apart from the teachers of Konoha Academy, as well as their siblings and Sasori, knew of Gaara and Sakura. Sure, _everyone_ knew of the Jinchuriki Demon twins, but no one had linked them to Gaara and Sakura. Yet.

That was when everyone else in the class noticed that Gaara's eyes were now black with yellow pupils. Though Sakura's left eye was still green, her right eye was yellow. Naruto's eyes were now red, the whiskers on his face growing thicker. A red chakra surrounded all three of them. Tsunade and Shizune crashed into the class room the same instant Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

The three Jinchuriki completely ignored them as they stared at each other.

The next spoken words confirmed their fears. "Long time no see, friend."

* * *

**Hello, people!**

**Here's chapter Eight.**

**Leave us a review and tell us what you think.**

**_Darque: __Raven's still absent...{Evil smirk}_  
**

**_So, there was this time when I went back to Japan during the summer. Raven and my families are very close and we went to the Universal Studio together. We were around five and we wanted to take a photo with the mascot thingy. After we took the photo, the mascots held out this jar of money and we didn't know that we had to put in money, not take the money._**

**_XD He was so cute back then..._**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**When the Tailed Beasts are in control and we say 'Kurama', 'Shukaku' and 'Matatabi', we mean they are talking through the bodies of 'Naruto', 'Gaara' and 'Sakura' **

_**Chapter NINE**_

Now that the tailed Beasts were in control, none of the adults could act rashly as a small move could make them feel threatened, and a Jinchuriki rampage x 3 was not something Tsunade wanted to deal with right now.

To their surprise and relief, Shukaku did not leap for Kurama, the Nine tailed Demon's throat. He looked like he wanted to, but was restraining himself.

However, both the fox and the raccoon were eyeing each other suspiciously, as if expecting an attack any second. Finally, Matatabi stepped forwards. "Hello, Kurama." She said, sounding polite as always. "We mean you no threat."

Kurama nodded slowly, still glancing at Shukaku. "What is your purpose here?"

"A few...snake problems." Matatabi murmured so that no one could hear.

Kurama nodded in understanding. "Ah, I though it was something along those lines."

"So, for now, can we form a no violence policy between the three of us?" Matatabi asked. Shukaku looked ready to protest, but Matatabi glared at him and he stopped.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?" He asked. "As far as I remember, Shukaku over here was not very fond of his host."

Shukaku scoffed.

"I am pretty fond of mine, thank you very much." Matatabi said. "And as far as I am concerned, Kura-chan can beat the blonde boy of yours."

Kurama slowly nodded, then raised his hand even more slowly. "Very well."

Matatabi raised her own hand and they shook hands. Shukaku looked ready to argue, but grabbed Kurama's hand nonetheless.

The Tailed Beasts nodded at each other before their chakra faded. The three Jinchuriki's bodies jerked, and they all collapsed.

For a second, no one moved, then Sakura was sitting up, clutching her head.

Tsunade suspected the girl's quick recovery had something to do with her chakra control.

Said girl blinked and glanced around. Her eyes landed on Gaara, and Sakura was getting to her feet. She stumbled a couple of times but she managed to reach her brother's side. Sakura gave his shoulder a shake. Gaara's eyes fluttered open.

Second later, Naruto let out a groan and he too, sat up.

The Nine tails container smiled sheepishly. "Guess that makes us allies." He said.

* * *

The rest of the students avoided the Jinchuriki Demon twins to the best of their abilities. After all, Naruto was already very well known, and was the type of person everyone wanted to be friends with. After all, who didn't want to befriend the famous Namikaze Minato's son? Sasuke walked beside his friend, shooting the twins a glance once in a while.

Naruto didn't seem any different, apart from the fact that he was now walking a few steps in front of the Jinchuriki twins. A few students approached him and tried to warn him about the twins, but Naruto good naturally shook them off.

Neither Gaara nor Sakura were paying attention to the loud as ever blonde and the quiet as ever raven. They were both too busy wondering what was going to happen to them after Sasori found out that they had blown their cover on the first day.

After all, they were pretty sure their classmates were going to tell everyone the moment they got the chance. They could already see a few of the students from other classes and grades shuffling away from them as they approached. At least the twins were already used to it.

The only piece of reassurance they had was the fact that the children may not be smart enough to link the names 'Shukaku' and 'Matatabi' to the One and Two Tailed Demons.

They _were_ known to be two of the most dangerous and blood thirsty Demons, especially if they were together.

Sasuke and the three Jinchuriki were the last to reach their third lesson, Ninjutsu in gym 3.

Their teacher was Kakashi , who was also their homeroom teacher.

Kakashi smiled his eye-smile and directed the twins towards a set of empty seats near the front. Sakura could smell some recent scents coming from the wooden chairs. Kakashi must have moved some of the students so that he could keep an eye on them.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She had no intentions of going on a Jinchuriki rampage. But if she did, even the famous copy-nin, no matter how strong he was, would be able to stop her. After all, if she decided to do something, Gaara would be right behind her.

Kakashi started the class by explained that the ninjutsu class would be taught by a number of different teachers, since he was a Raiton user and he wasn't confident in teaching someone something which was not his forte.

Kakashi then asked the students id they had remembered the hand signs he had asked them to learn as homework. He walked around the class one by one as the students stumbled over the twelve basic seals

Gaara watched the blonde girl, Ino, stumble over her fingers and Kakashi sighed at her, saying something about this being the fifth time.

Gaara wondered whether he or Sakura was better at ninjutsu. Yes, style wise, Sakura had the advantage as he was a Futon user while Sakura was a Katon user.

On the other hand, Sakura rarely used ninjutsu while Gaara used it as his main source of attack and defense. He had way more experience and all the ninjutsu Sakura used had been guided by Matatabi in one way or the other.

Before he knew it, Kakashi was in front of him. The skin around his eyes were wrinkled, suggesting a smile. Before he could say anything, Gaara spoke.

"I don't need hand signs." He said.

Kakashi signed and massaged his temple. "Well, just show we so that I know you know them."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Was this guy telling him what to do?

Sakura quickly stepped forward, flashing through the hand signs for Kakashi in the order of the zodiac, so fast that Kakashi almost couldn't keep up with his naked eye. She finished, then turned and smiled sweetly at Gaara. "I bet I'm faster than you." She said.

That did it. Gaara gritted his teeth together and flew into the hand signs. He finished just as quickly as his twin and he glared at Kakashi. "Who was faster?" He asked, eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare.

Kakashi stifled a chuckle. Form all the rumors and gossips he had heard, one would expect the twins to be blood thirsty and violent. It felt nice to know that even the One Tail Jinchuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, had a bit of childishness left inside him.

He glanced at Gaara and almost snatched back his previous statement. Gaara's glare was _scary_. Kakashi suddenly remembered that Gaara and Sakura were cousins with Akasuna no Sasori. That would explain Gaara's ability to glare as Sasori's glares were well known, easily being able to rival those of Uchiha Itachi.

He turned his attention back to the twins, who were glaring at each other. He felt himself stiffen until he saw the hint of amusement in Gaara's gaze while Sakura was barely managing to hold back a giggle.

Gaara finally broke eye contact with Sakura, blinking away the stiffness. Sakura burst into laughter. Gaara sighed and placed his hand onto Sakura's hand and ruffled her hair. Sakura instantly calmed down.

Gaara promptly ignored Kakashi as the copy-nin made made his way back to the front of the class and formally began the class.

* * *

**How was that?  
**

**Leave us a review, and tell us what you think.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just some notice on age change. We have changed the ages of team Guy {Neji, Tenten and Lee}, so that they are now one year older than Konoha 11 {Minus team Guy} and two years older than Sakura and Gaara. **

**Therefore, they are not in the same class.**

_**Chapter TEN**_

Gaara heard a scuffling sound and he looked up just in time to see Sakura lunge towards him. He couldn't dodge and Sakura's hand flew forwards. She planted it on Gaara's head and ruffled his red hair.

Gaara let out a faint sound of protest and leaned back. Sakura followed, her hand still buried in her brother's hair. Her other hand was latched onto Gaara's shoulder to keep him in place.

"That's for messing up my hair." She said triumphantly as she finally let go of her brother. Gaara sat up, his hair all over the place. He glanced over at Sakura, who was still trying to straighten her hair. It didn't look _that_ messy.

He then remembered the Matatabi was a cat. Cat's and messy fur, or in this case, messy hair, didn't go together. Matatabi seemed to be influencing Sakura's actions a lot. And not in a bad way.

Gaara clicked his tongue in annoyance as another tuft of hair fell onto his face. He messily used his hands and flattened it so that it wasn't hanging in front of his face.

He shot is sister another glare.

Sakura completely ignored it in favor of running her hand through her hair. She glanced subconsciously towards Hyuga Hinata. How on earth did they keep their hair so straight and neat? Maybe she should ask them. Maybe _then _Matatabi would let her get a bit more rest, instead of bugging her the first crack of dawn to '_finish grooming'._

Not that she found a lack of sleep a problem. She was used to it, as Matatabi seemed to get more active at night. Plus, Sakura herself liked the quiet and the darkness. Her senses seemed to sharpen.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts the moments the words 'Break' and 'Dismiss' left Kakashi's mouth. Gaara was also on his feet in an instant, both their bags swung over his shoulders as they bolted out of the class room.

* * *

Gaara skidded to an halt by the small tree he, Sakura and Sasori had agreed on. Sakura came to a stop beside him. It was hidden from view by some of the taller trees and it was hard to find unless you knew what you were looking for.

After a few minutes later, a couple of girls wearing the Genin head band walked past. Gaara strained his ears and the first words he heard were; "Did you hear, Akasuna no Sasori is back!", coming from a very high pitched voiced girl.

A voice just as equally high-pitched replied with a squeal. "I know, right? He's so hot..." The voices faded as the two girls walked away.

He heard another high-pitched voice and turned to look towards the source of the voice. A girl who Gaara remembered to be Ami was clinging onto the arm of a very annoyed looking Sasuke.

Sakura subconsciously leaned deeper into the shadows of the bushes. She had a bad feeling. On cue, Sasuke abruptly broke away from Ami and her friends and leaped into the bushes. A few seconds later, his head reappeared to the right of Sakura, making her jump in surprise. Her sudden movement rustled the bushes and Ami whipped around to look in their direction.

Gaara let out a growl and glanced at Sakura who reached into her bag and pulled out a blood marble. Gaara roughly grabbed Sasuke's arm, who managed to stop himself from snarling in the last second. Gaara let go as quickly as he had grabbed him and the cover of his gourd opened with a barely audible 'pop'.

Sakura placed the blood marble on top of the pile of sand and the sand began to move, slowly taking shape of a human, who Sasuke recognized a second later. Himself.

The clone looked just like himself, apart from the fact that it was the color of sand.

Sakura then slashed her hands across the sand Sasuke's right cheek, then over his knees. Blood began to seep out. For a moment, Sasuke though Sakura had scratched it with her nails, then noticed that Sakura's nails had extended, looking more like claws.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke. "Can you make a clone?" She asked.

Sasuke scoffed, then made the hand seals. A clone of him appeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura nodded and the sand Sasuke moved towards the clone Sasuke. The sand clone touched the clone and to Sasuke's surprise, seemed to _merge _together. The sand clone was no longer sand colored, due to the clone.

The 'wounds' Sakura had inflicted onto the sand clone seemed to seep through to the clone and sand clone Sasuke started bleeding.

Before Sasuke could say anything, sand clone Sasuke dashed out of their hiding place. Ami glanced up and gasped, her eyes landing on the 'wounds'. Sasuke said something and Ami nodded rapidly, looking very pleased. She reached out to grab sand Sasuke's hand but Sasuke quickly drew back and said something. Ami looked disappointed but nodded anyways, then led sand Sasuke towards the nurse, her 'gang' rushing after her.

Sakura and Gaara high-fived, the former more enthusiastic than the latter. Sakura then turned to Sasuke and raised her hand. Sasuke slowly raised his own and met her's.

"Operation, get rid of Ami: Success." Sakura cheered.

Suddenly, everything fit into place for Sasuke. He wondered for how long the sand clone would be able to keep Ami away before she realized.

"What are you going here anyways?" Gaara suddenly asked.

Sasuke looked up with a scowl. "I'm waiting for my brother and his friends. He told me to meet him here."

Gaara opened his mouth but before he could say anything, more rustling was heard and a group of teenagers, around the age of seventeen, appeared from the direction of the school. They were all wearing black cloaks decorated with red clouds.

In an instant, Gaara was on his feet, sand pouring out of his gourd. Sasuke jumped to his feet in the exact same instant, and ran towards the teenagers.

"Nii-san!" He called, jumping onto one of the teenagers, a guy who looked like an older version of Sasuke.

Gaara stopped, unsure of what to do. Sakura froze as well, her hand half way to her pouch. Then, a familiar looking red-head stepped out from behind a...blue guy? and grinned a tiny grin.

In the next second, Sakura pounced onto him, her legs wrapped around him as she ruffled the red heads already messy hair. "Hi, Saso-chan!"

Sasori smiled and gently tugged Sakura away from him. He turned and nodded at Gaara, who had moved to stand in front of him.

"Guys, these are Gaara and Sakura, my cousins whom I have told you about." Sasori said. At their names, the twins looked up and nodded in greeting.

Sakura clung onto her brother's arm and glanced at Sasori's friends. "Who're you?" She asked.

A orange haired guy with piercings on his face stepped forwards. "I am Pain, and this is the Akatsuki, a special ANBU team."

* * *

**Here's chapter ten. Leave us a review and tell us what you think.**

_**Darque: We probably wont be able to update until at least the 4th of June. This is because I will be going back to Japan for the summer holidays, and we still need to get the pocket WIFI thing sorted.**_

**Raven: And I will be taking his end of term exams, and needs to revise as if I fails this one, I will be in trouble. {Just in case you don't know, the Japanese school term starts in April.}**

**We'll try and update one more time on the 30th or something, and to get everything sorted as early as possible.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter ELEVEN**_

Sakura frowned, then turned to Sasori. "Saso-chan, you're ANBU?" She asked.

Sasori nodded.

One by one, Pain introduced the Akatsuki members, who were all wearing the identical Akatsuki cloak.

Stand beside Pain was the only female of the group, Konan. She had blue hair and amber eyes, completed with lavender eye shadow. She had a labret piercing and she wore a origami flower in her hair. She had orange nail polish.

The blue guy was Kisame. He was the tallest of the Akatsuki. He looked somewhat like a shark. A shark with purple nail polish. He had small white eyes and gill-like markings on his face. He had white sharp teeth, which reminded Sakura of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She then realized that she recognized the name 'Hoshigaki Kisame'. He _was _one of the Seven Swordsmen.

Kakuzu had tanned skin and was very tall. He wore a black mask, with only his green eyes visible. He was wearing dark red nail polish. He had various stitches all over his body. Sakura immediately decided that he was creepy.

Hidan had medium-length silver hair and distinctive purple eyes. He had a amulet around his neck and was wearing dark green nail polish. He had a Triple-blades scythe on his back.

Standing next to Hidan was Tobi, a guy with black hair. He was wearing a orange spiral-patterned mask which only showed his right eye. He was wearing a belt with armor like metal plates. He had blue nail polish, which he covered by slipping on a pair of black gloves.

Zetsu had green hair. His skin was two colors, half white and half black. He had yellow eyes and a venus flytrap emerged from his sides.

Itachi Uchiha was Sasuke's older brother. Sakura had read somewhere that he was a prodigy, and had activated his Sharingan at the age of 8. He looked just like Sasuke, besides from his slightly longer hair, which was tied into a low pony tail, as well as having tear troughs under his eyes.

Deidara had blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, which reminded Sakura of Ino. He was wearing black nail polish. But the thing that fascinated Sakura the most was the mouths on his hands, completed with a tongue and a set of teeth.

* * *

Deidara didn't know what the reaction of the twins would be when they saw his hands, but the pink haired girl's reaction surprised him.

She grabbed his hand and held it up, staring at the mouth.

"Panda-chan?" She asked.

The red haired boy blinked. "What?" He asked.

"I want these." The girl said.

Deidara stared at the girl. "W-what, un?" He managed to splutter.

The girl glanced at him, then turned back to her brother. "Cause then I wouldn't have to groom myself. I mean, it would be way more easier!"

Deidara stared at the girl, having no idea on what she was talking about.

Deidara remembered Sasori telling them about how the two were both Jinchurikis. To be precise, _the_ Jinchuriki twins. If he remembered correctly, Sakura was the container of the Two Tailed cat, which would explain the whole grooming thing.

Sakura turned her attention back to Deidara's hand. Deidara just stood there, unsure of what to do. He glanced around at his friends for help, but he only received grins and chuckles of amusement. Even Itachi looked amused. Deidara turned to look at Sasuke, who was staring at the girl.

Deidara sighed, and turned back to the girl. Sakura was closely inspecting his hand while Gaara hovered over her shoulder, trying not to show it, but looking slightly interested.

The tongue suddenly flicked out, licking the tip of Sakura's nose. Sakura yelped and fell onto her backside. She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. Sasori let out a barely audible amused chuckle as he came up behind her. He slipped his hands under her arms and helped her up. Sakura let out a sound somewhat akin to a purr.

Deidara stared in shock. Deidara and Sasori, along with the rest of the Akatsuki, were best friends and had known each other for as long as they could remember. Then Sasori had had to move to Suna and the whole of Akatsuki had been delighted when they received an letter from their old friend informing them of his return.

And never in their long friendship had Deidara, or the rest of the Akatsuki, seen Sasori smile, chuckle and grin all in the same half an hour.

* * *

Just then, a pile of sand suddenly appeared from under a bush, splattered with blood. The Akatsuki stiffened while the twins glanced at each other, then at Sasuke, who grinned.

Gaara's gourd popped open and the sand separated itself from the blood before traveling back into the gourd. Sakura crouched and..._picked up_... the blood as if it was solid. She moved her fingers and molded it into a marble before slipping it into her pouch.

"I wonder what happened." Sakura said.

Gaara and Sasuke shrug at the same time.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Sasori asked. His gaze flicked suspiciously between the twins and Sasuke.

The twins suddenly stiffened, then glanced at each other, then at Sasuke.

Sakura began. "Uh, there was this girl..."

"Ami." Gaara said.

"She was chasing me." Sasuke added.

"And we were waiting patiently by the tree." Sakura said.

"But Sasuke decided to come here as well." Gaara said.

"Itachi told me to meet him here during break." Sasuke said.

Sakura frowned. "And because Ami saw Sasuke jump into the bushes..."

"And she was about to come here..." Gaara continued.

"We created a bloodied sand clone of Sasuke and made him look injured so that Ami would take him to the nurse." Sakura finished. She nodded, looking proud of her report.

Sasori sighed. "And since Sasuke here does not seem very surprised about your blood and sand, am I allowed to guess that he knows about the..."

The twins nodded.

Sasori sighed again. "And since he knows, am I correct to assume that the rest of you class does?"

Once again, the twins nodded, though they seemed less sure.

"And therefore, the whole school knows?" Sasori concluded.

The twins once again nodded. "Sums it up." Sakura muttered.

Sasori placed his hand onto his temple and let out another sigh.

"Plan, keep the Tailed Beasts a secret: Fail." Sakura said. She glanced down at her feet. "Sorry."

Sasori gently ruffled her hair. "What's done is done." He said.

Sakura glanced back towards the school and squinted her eyes. "Class starts in around three minute." She said, then froze. "Wait...THREE MINUTES?"

Everyone began to panic. Well, namely Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Gaara who sighed and his gourd cover popped open for the I-lost-count-th time of the day. Sand poured out and Sakura grabbed onto her brother's arm. She glanced at Sasuke. "Wanna come with us?" She asked.

Sasuke took a slow step towards them but Sakura let out a annoyed snarl and reached forwards. She yanked Sasuke towards her and the sand began to rise into the air, covering the three. When the sand lowered back onto the floor, the three were no where to be seen. Then the sand began to sink into the ground, before it too, disappeared.

"It returned to Gaara." Sasori said, answering everyone's unasked question.

He turned to make his way back to the ANBU head quarters and after a second, everyone followed.

Konan appeared at Sasori's side. "Saso-chan?" She asked.

Sasori shrug. "It's a privilege." He said. At everyone's baffled gaze, he decided to explain. "If Sakura adds a suffix to the end of your name, it means not only does Sakura accept you, but Matatabi accepts you as well." He said. "And earning the loyalty of a cat is very hard."

He glanced at Deidara. "I think you'll have no problems." He said before quickening his pace, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki to chase after him.

* * *

**Okay, very short message today, as we are both gonna have to prepare for tomorrow. Sorry if there are mistakes. It was sorta rushed.**

**We'll try and get back to updating as soon as possible. Read and Review**

**Bai~**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter TWELVE**_

Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke reappeared in the middle of their Weaponry class, which was taught by Umino Iruka in gym 2.

Students let out startled gasps and frightened cries as the sand fell to the ground, then back into Gaara's open gourd before the cork took its place as the cover.

Iruka stared at the three before curtly telling them to take a seat on the floor.

The gym had a few kunai and shuriken throwing ranges and to the further wall, stood a weapon holder with a wide range of different weapons from swords and axes.

Iruka made the students stand up and split them into groups of four. He then sent them to each stand by target compartment. He then sent around a set of practice shurikens and kunais and spent the entire lesson throwing the weapons. He went around, throwing kunais to show students and helping others with their hold on the weapons.

Sakura and Gaara had been put in the same group with Naruto and Sasuke. They watched patiently as Naruto threw three kunais, missing the targets all together. Sasuke smirked and threw his set of weapons, all three missing the bulls eye by a few centimeters.

Gaara ignored the weapons offered towards him and his gourd popped open. The sand shaped three kunais which floated into the air and shot forwards at incredible speed, hitting the center of the target with all three.

Sakura patted Gaara's shoulder and picked up three kunais. The strength of her throw created a huge crack on the wooden target. Sakura threw the second, then the third kunai. More cracks appeared and the target shattered into pieces. Sakura glanced guiltily at Gaara, who sighed. "Sorry." She said. "Too much power."

Iruka appeared, warily eyeing the destroyed target. "What happened here?"

Sakura glanced at him sheepishly. "I threw the kunai a bit too hard." She said. "But I was the last in our group, so we've all had our turn."

Iruka sighed. Watching the way the two Jinchuriki acted, he wondered if they really were the rumored Jinchuriki Demon twins. Gaara had a hand over his eyes, breathing deep breaths.

Sakura was blinking innocently while Naruto was laughing. Sasuke looked amused, and he looked like he was holding back the urge to smile.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi greeted the twins as they entered gym 4 for their Genjutsu class. Unlike the other teachers who had seemed wary of the twins, Kurenai greeted them just like she greeted the other students.

Kurenai talked about the different kinds of things a genjutsu could be used for. Some of the students said that a they didn't want to learn Genjutsu, because it didn't cause any damage. That seemed to rile up Kurenai, because she began a long story about the kinds of Genjutsu she had used on her missions, as well as the ways she had used Genjutsus , mostly involving an interrogation.

By the time she was done, most of the students were pale and visibly shaking.

Gaara didn't see the point in scaring someone through a Genjutsu if he could easily threaten to crush them with his sand.

At that comment, Shukaku began ranting out his thirst for blood and Gaara quickly shoved him away. Gaara didn't realize he had a scowl on his face until Sakura grinned at him. "If you keep scowling, you're gonna get wrinkles." She said, making Gaara scowl even more before he sighed.

Sakura met his half-hearted glare with a grin.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara wandered around, trying to find the cafeteria.

They had already tried to follow-the-crowd technique, which didn't work, seeing as everyone darted off the moment they saw the twins.

Finally, they saw Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura quickly approached them, Gaara following a bit hesitantly.

"Um..." Sakura called, and then trailed off, unsure of what their reaction would be.

Both boys turned around Naruto grinned and waved. "Hi!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and 'Hn'ed.

Sakura glanced down at her feet. "Can you take us to the cafeteria?" She asked.

Sasuke scoffed. "I thought you memorized the map?" He asked.

Sakura winced. "It was a last-minute thing, and I only had time to memories the class rooms."

Sasuke let out another scoff and turned away.

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "So...?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, we'll take you there." He said.

Sasuke sighed, wondering where his friend had picked up the habit of volunteering them both without asking him first.

He glanced at the Jinchuriki, who had called over her brother. Gaara sent his sister a faint smile and Sakura smiled back.

Naruto took off charging down the corridor and Sasuke sighed again, before walking after him, the twins at his heels.

When they reached the cafeteria, they saw that Naruto was already sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by other students.

When people caught sight of Sasuke, they began waving him over, only to falter when the twins appeared at the door behind him. The cafeteria fell into an uneasy silence.

Sakura glanced down at the ground. Sasuke glanced towards her at the movement, and just managed to catch a glance of her pain-filled eyes before it was hidden by her hair.

Gaara grasped her hand and nodded at Sasuke. "Thanks." He muttered, and then turned towards the counter, where people were serving the food, a tray of something.

The woman serving lunch flinched as the twins appeared in front of her, but offered them a smile nonetheless before pushing two trays towards them.

Gaara glanced at Sakura, then at their linked hands, and sighed. His gourd popped open and sand poured out, forming two strands. The strands slipped underneath the trays and lifted them up. Gaara then tugged his sister towards one of the empty tables at the corner of the room.

Gaara had the sand place the trays onto the table before gently shoving his sister into a chair. He left his sand at the foot of their table. He then sat down. Sakura had already begun eating. He soon followed, shoving the tasteless food into his mouth.

He finished in less than ten minutes and glanced at his sister, who was still eating. After all, they still needed to check out the school grounds, an action which Gaara was sure was influenced by the Demons within them.

Gaara glanced around, meeting the gaze of a boy, who seemed to be a year or two older than them. He had long, black hair and pear-like eyes, which reminded Gaara of a girl in his class, Hinata.

Two others were sitting with the boy, a girl with her hair in two buns, and a boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows, wearing a green spandex.

When the boy didn't break eye contact, Gaara narrowed his eyes. A small growl sounded in his throat.

Sakura was poking at her food, mashed potatoes and something that seemed like a chicken leg, with some other vegetables. She glanced up when she heard Gaara growl, then glanced at the direction he was glaring at.

Gaara looked ready to snap at the long haired boy. If Gaara picked a fight and the news made its way into Sasori's ears, they were doomed. Apart from keeping their identity a secret, which had failed, no fighting was also one of Sasori's rules.

Sakura readied a piece of mashed potato on her spoon. As soon as Gaara opened his mouth, she raised her hand and shoved it into his mouth.

Gaara's eyes widened and he coughed, finally managing to swallow it before turning to his sister. "What was that for?" He hissed.

Sakura bit her lip. "Cause Sasori said if we fight, he'd gonna make us clean up the dishes." She said, then glanced at the long-haired boy, who looked slightly amused. "Plus, I like his hair." She said. "I wanna braid it, so you can't kill him."

A burst of laughter erupted from the boy's table and the twins looked up to see the girl with the buns laughing. The long-haired boy was scowling, which seemed to make the girl laugh harder. When she finally calmed down, she stood up and approached the twins.

The twins tensed until the girl plopped herself into the chair opposite them. "Hi, I'm Tenten." The girl said. "And they," She pointed at the two guys in turn. "Are Neji and Lee."

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry about the late update.**

**So, during the summer, we're probably going to have to alter our once every three days update plan.**

**We'll try and update as soon as we can, but there might be a slight gap between the updates.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**GUYS!**

**WE HAVE SORT OF CHANGED A FEW {MAJOR/MINOR} THINGS IN THE STORY.**

**IT WILL BE WRITTEN BELOW BUT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO READ FROM THE BEGINNING. {IF YOU ARE BOTHERED}**

**-The Academy, Genin, Chunin, Jounin then ANBU ranks will be the same as the original, so there will no longer be a Konoha High. This means that Temari and Kankuro are Genin while Sasori and the rest of Akatsuki are ANBU. No Konoha High.**

**Once one finishes Academy, they follow the ranking system of the original NARUTO series.**

**SORRY ABOUT THIS, BUT WE DIDN'T KNOW HOW WE COULD FIT IN THE MISSIONS AND STUFF WHEN THEY HAVE SCHOOL.**

_**Chapter THIRTEEN**_

The guys, Neji and Lee, glanced at each other, before approaching the twin's table as well, sitting on either side of the girl, Tenten.

Gaara glanced at his sister, before opening his mouth. "I'm Gaara, and she's Sakura." He resisted the urge to bare his teeth.

Tenten nodded. "Hey, I was wondering if the rumor that you both are Jinchuriki was true, but seeing the sand, I guess it is." She said.

Gaara slowly nodded his head.

Tenten sighed. "Look, we don't mean you any harm." She said, smiling.

This time, Sakura spoke up. "Are you related to Hinata?" She asked Neji, who nodded.

Lee suddenly sat up, staring at Sakura, who looked down under his fierce glance. "Sakura-san, will you please go out-"

He was cut off, his apparent speech ending with a yelp of pain. Seeing Sakura's creeped out expression, Tenten had stepped on his foot. "Sorry about that." She said.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. Her eyes went unfocused as she became lost in thoughts. She inched out her hand slowly, reaching towards Tenten's hands, which were resting on the table.

Tenten stiffened, but didn't move away. Sakura grasped the older girl's hand and sighed, before closing her eyes.

For a moment, no one moved, before Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. "Can I call you Ten-chan?" She asked.

Tenten blinked, and slowly nodded, unsure of the way things were going. Sakura smiled again before withdrawing her hands.

Gaara leaped to his feet, almost knocking his chair over. He looked at his sister, eyes wide "What?" He asked. "Really?'

Sakura nodded, then ate the last bit of food on her plate. "Mata-chan likes her." She said. "And I trust her." Sakura got to her feet. "And I think I like her." She smiled at Tenten, Neji and Lee. "See you guys later." She said.

Gaara glanced at his twin. "You go ahead." He said.

"Panda-chan?" Sakura asked, glancing at him uncertainly. Sand rose into the air and wrapped around Sakura's right wrist, hardening and forming a bangle. Sakura nodded before glancing up to where a window was open, wide enough for her to squeeze through. Under the gazes of the occupants in the cafeteria, Sakura ran chakra through her limbs and climbed up the wall before disappearing through the window.

Once she was out of earshot, Gaara turned towards the three sitting in front of him. "She trusts you, so don't betray it." He growled.

Tenten tilted her head to one side. "What?" She asked.

Gaara sighed. "The suffix." He said. "She only adds them to the names of the people she likes and trusts." He paused. "Well, for her to trust you, you need to approval of her Demon. After all-" He stopped.

He wasn't going to tell these people who their Demons were. There were plenty of people out to hunt the Tailed beasts. Though he doubted anyone in the Academy was one of them, he wasn't going to risk it. Addition to that, he didn't know what the student's reaction would be when they found out about which Demons were sealed inside the twins. He inwardly scoffed. Who would have guessed that two of the most blood-thirsty Demons would become so attached to their hosts. Well, in Matatabi and Sakura's case. He didn't think he and Shukaku had bonded in anyway.

He was also pretty sure his usage of sand was a dead giveaway but he no longer cared.

Gaara glanced at Neji, Tenten and Lee. Though he didn't like these people, he wasn't going to interfere with Sakura's friend making, especially because Sakura had always wanted them. Unlike him, Sakura had always been bothered with the way people tripped over their own feet in an attempt to get away from the twins.

Gaara shook his head. "Anyways, her Demon accepted you, so don't throw away her trust." He eyed Tenten. "Although I congratulate you for getting her acceptance in such a short period of time."

Gaara's eyes softened a tiny bit and if Tenten wasn't so used to catching Neji's expressions through his eyes, she wouldn't have noticed it.

"Or maybe she's just that desperate for a friend." With that, Gaara erupted into sand.

In his haste to leave the sudden crowd of people, he didn't realize that everyone in Konoha 11 had heard nearly everything he had said.

* * *

During the rest of their lunch, Sakura and Gaara explored the school playground, checking out anything and everything, to small holes in the fence which they could squeeze out of should they ever need to old, abandoned rabbit holes right outside the school borders, which Sakura instantly claimed at their secret hideout.

Gaara didn't understand Sakura's fascination with secret hideouts. Back in Suna, she had at least five different ones, located all over the place.

Gaara was more interested in the small sand pits located around the school playground, noting the location of each one.

The twins finally settled outside the biggest rabbit hole they had found, no further than a few meters from the outside of the school fence.

Sakura whined and nagged until Gaara finally agreed to help her reconstruct the hole so that it was more like a secret hideout.

Gaara broke away the earth around the hole so that it was a bit bigger, and the twins could squeeze in.

He then opened his gourd and ordered the sand into the hole through the entrance.

Through the sand, Gaara could tell the hole was barely big enough for one of them to curl up. He sighed, and began his construction with his sand.

Sakura watched in amazement as the sand crawled into the hole and came out a few seconds later, a handful of earth wrapped inside it. Gaara was sitting on the ground with both hands placed on the earth, eyes narrowed in concentration. The waves of sand entered the hole and came back, dumping its contents onto a small hill of already extracted earth.

The pile slowly got bigger and bigger and finally, Sakura watched the sand dump the last bit of earth onto the pile before breaking away and returning to Gaara, who stretched.

Sakura jumped to her feet and towards the hole. She stuck her head in and almost toppled in, if not for Gaara's sudden grip around her waist.

Sakura grinned at her brother sheepishly then placed her hand carefully onto the ground, her cat instincts kicking in.

She reached forwards carefully. Even if it was pretty dark, thanks to her cat eyes that absorbed light, Sakura could see pretty clearly. Even then, she carefully checked each patch of earth before putting down her weight.

As she inched into the hole, Sakura noticed that Gaara had formed something akin to stairs, which Sakura found very grateful.

She noted that Gaara had made the whole tunnel wider. The bottom lay around two meters below ground level. It was wide enough so that both of them could fit in comfortably, with space still left for at least three other people their size. She could also stand, with a few centimeters to spare before her head rubber against the ceiling.

Sakura looked around, looking at the smaller tunnels that certainly led to other tunnels.

She took out one of her blood marbles and exploded it, splattering the walls with crimson liquid. She the willed the blood to cover the earth, as if like a wall paper. She frowned. As far as she could remember, all of their hideouts had crimson walls. After all, Sakura didn't know many creatures with blood which wasn't red.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Dunno when the next one's coming out.**

**Once again, sorry about the whole Ranking thing change.**

_**Darque: I just came home from a this HUGE anime store! My mom nearly fainted after she found out how much I spent in there.**_

**Raven: {Rolls eyes} Anyways, my test started, so good luck to me.**

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter FOURTEEN**_

Gaara and Sakura crawled out of their little hideout and quickly made their way to their first session of free sparing. Sakura told her brother that their supervisor was Kakashi.

Sakura didn't mind, as she sort of liked the silver haired man. Gaara didn't really care.

Finally, all five year-five classes gathered in Gym 1 for their end-of-the-day free spar. The twins were one of the early ones and they could easily tell when the more popular people entered.

The moment Sasuke stepped through the doors, Ino and a girl with glasses and red hair styled weirdly leaped at him. Sasuke dodged them both, dragging Naruto with him.

Two guys, one with white hair with a shade of purple, and a slightly bigger guy with orange hair approached the red haired girl, calling her Karin.

Naruto grabbed his friend's arm and approached the twins, who had been standing at the corner of the room. Since they had sand-traveled, no one had noticed their arrival. The room suddenly became quiet.

Though Gaara had thought that everyone knew of the twins now, apparently he was wrong. When Sasuke nodded at the twins in greeting, a furious screech was heard, coming from the red haired girl.

Karin stormed up to the twins, the two guy's right at her heels. Gaara guessed these three didn't know of them, and he inwardly smirked.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun." Karin ranted.

Gaara and Sakura glanced at each other. The teacher wasn't here yet, and they were going to have some fun.

Gaara scoffed. "Weird hair."

"Wanna cut it off for her." Sakura said.

"High pitched." Gaara said.

"Ridiculously shrilly." Sakura added.

"Nearly punctured my ear drums." Gaara agreed.

"I'm surprised my defense hasn't acted up by now." Sakura said.

By now, the whole room had settled into quiet snickers and giggles. What made the whole exchange even more funny was the fact that the twins had made every single comment with a straight face.

Naruto was the first to burst out laughing, and was followed closely by others. Karin's mouth was hanging open and even the two guys were snickering.

Sasuke's was smirking, and looked like he was trying his hardest not to start laughing.

Karin clamped her mouth shut. "You are going to pay for that." She fumed.

Just then, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. The whole room became quiet and Kakashi began running over the rules. The match was over once the opponent was KO'd or they forfeit. If anything became too serious, Kakashi would step in. No moves that would kill the opponent.

He turned to a white board which had some sort of a list on it. He ran his finger over it. "Today, we're doing two against twos." He said, then crossed off something.

"Get into pairs and then we'll pick a number out of a hat to decide opponents."

While students began running around, getting into pairs, the twins stayed where they were.

While the others were busy, Kakashi approached the twins. "I want you guys to try and keep your Demons in check, and try not to spill blood." Kakashi said. "This is not a real battle field, and is mainly just to try and help each other improve."

The twins nodded. Sakura didn't find it very interesting and Gaara was tired from all the constructing.

Once the pairs were organized, Kakashi came around with pieces of paper. "There is two of each number, and the pairs with the same number will spar against each other."

He was interrupted by Karin, who had raised her hand.

"Yes, Karin?" Kakashi asked.

"Can we be in a three?" She asked. "There's as odd number of people."

Kakashi nodded. He was about to move on when Karin raised her hand again. Kakashi sighed. "Yes?" He asked.

"Can we pick who to fight?" She asked.

Kakashi frowned. "Why?" He asked slowly, dreading the direction things were going.

"Because I would like to challenge the two transfer students to a spar." Karin declared.

Kakashi decided this girl was nuts. Did she not know of the twin's real identity, as was she just plain stupid? After having secretly watched the banter from before, he guessed it was a mix of both.

Karin's partners, Juugo and Suigetsu probably didn't know either, because they nodded enthusiastically.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in glee, her previous uninterest gone. Gaara swiftly licked his lips.

Kakashi hesitantly nodded. It may be a good idea to have someone put those three into their place. They were known around the school as 'Hebi', and were known for bullying others.

Other students were excited as well, though they tried to hide it. Many had been either bullied, or had had to keep up with Karin's outrageous demands.

Kakashi quickly paired the other groups together, saying that the groups could start when they were ready. After all, they had two hours.

Karin refused to start the match until her _Sasuke-kun _was watching. Said Uchiha and Naruto had been paired against some people who had quickly forfeited after finding out that their opponent was an Uchiha and the Nine Tailed Demon container.

It didn't take any longer than half an hour for all the matched to end and for the students to gather around the area in which Hebi and the twins were facing off. Even Kakashi kept one eye on his book, the other eye on the yet-to-start match.

Once Karin was satisfied, she crossed her arms. "It's okay if this is a two on three match, right?" She asked sweetly.

Gaara shrug. Numbers didn't make much of a difference to him and the more people there were, the more blood for Sakura.

Karin turned to Kakashi. "Will you referee this match?" She asked.

Kakashi sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

A growl erupted from Gaara's throat. "You kept us waiting for _half an hour_." He hissed. "And I hate waiting." Sakura nodded in agreement

Kakashi confirmed inside his head that yes, these two were defiantly Sasori's cousins.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Dunno when we can update next, but we'll try and be as early as possible.**

**Read and Review~**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter FIFTEEN**_

Suigetsu smirked. "Get ready to eat dirt." He said.

Sakura tilted her head to one side. "I wouldn't mind it's topped with-." Gaara nudged her and she broke off with a hiss.

Kakashi raised his hand. "Start." He called.

Gaara's gourd popped open and sand poured out.

Sakura reached into one of her pockets and revealed two blood marbles which she dropped on top of the sand.

The red sand surged towards and the members of Hebi just about managed to scramble out of the way.

Gaara was disappointed. These people were all bark and no bite. The many attacks Gaara and Sakura had faced when they were younger had forced the twin's abilities to advance. Both knew that they could end this match with a single grabbing motion from Gaara, or a swing of Sakura's blood sword, Benizakura. But that would be boring, wouldn't it?

They decided to go at this one by one.

The red sand at Gaara's feet rose, forming a sand clone and he sent it towards Suigetsu.

Even though the rules of the spar stated that anything was allowed, Academy students weren't technically allowed to own weapons, which excluded Kenjutsu from the range of attacks. That was, unless you secretly owned weapons. Gaara suspected that this 'Hebi' owned weapons they weren't even supposed to have to threaten other students.

True to his thoughts, Suigetsu floppily threw some shuriken, hitting the sand clone. His satisfied smirk quickly melted away when the sand clone regenerated itself. He was too occupied by it that he was very surprised when the sand cone suddenly dispersed, only to receive a chakra packed punch right across his jaw from Sakura, who had been hiding in the shadow of the clone. He was flung backwards and he hit the wall so hard that his body went straight through and out of the gym, leaving a gaping, Suigetsu sized hole in the wall.

Alarmed gasps echoed around the room.

"Badly aimed shuriken, not enough strength, too easy to read movements, too easy to ready expressions…" Sakura trailed off and glanced around at the audience, noticing their worry. She giggled. "Don't worry, this is ground floor." She said.

Gaara stopped himself from telling her that that wasn't what had worried the others.

Karin's eyes widened in fear but she quickly shook it away. She nodded at Juugo, who rushed towards Sakura, kunai in hand. A wall of red sand rose in front of her, effectively blocking the multiple kunai swipes.

What was the _point _of owning weapons if you didn't know how to use them properly?

Sakura jumped out of the way as sand suddenly wrapped itself around Juugo's ankles, and began slowly crawling up his body. The sand on the floor beside him rose into the air as well and Sakura turned to see Gaara standing with a half closed fist in front of him, ready to be clenched any moment.

He slowly began to clench it, the sand slowly tightening around Juugo, who's head was the only visible part of his body. The rest was cocooned in Gaara's sand. Juugo let out a strangled cry.

Kakashi lifted his head from his book and stood up from where he had been leaning on the wall, but stopped when Sakura shot him a reassuring grin.

Juugo's struggles began to dim, until his head limply lolled to the side, his eyes closed. Gaara grunted and dropped his hand to his side and the sand fell away, leaving Juugo to fall to the floor, where he lay unmoving.

Sakura glanced up to look at the remaining red headed girl, who was now shaking in fear. She held a kunai awkwardly in front of her, her hands shaking so much that the kunai looked like it would fall out of her grip. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, taking a step towards Karin.

Karin let out a screech of fear. "D-Don't come any c-closer." She screamed. "I-If you do, I'll attack you."

Sakura stopped and frowned. "It's hard to land any proper blows when your shaking so much." She mused. "And even if do manage to attack, you won't get past Mata-chan and her defense." She said. "If you do, you must be really strong, cause no one else has ever breached it. Not even the Suna elites managed. But that's cause they had no chance against us, us meaning me and my awesome brother, who is awesome most of the time." She glanced at Gaara, who was watching her with amusement in his eyes.

He had always found Sakura's mid-battle rants funny.

Sakura inwardly scowled, an idea forming in her head. "Well, there's one person who has no problem getting through my defense, but Panda-chan doesn't count cause he's special."

Sakura grinned when she saw her brother's mouth twist into a faint scowl.

"But that's good, cause that means his defense doesn't react to me, and I won't be shredded into pieces for hugging him., cause he's very warm for someone so cold hearted but I don't think so cause he actually a pretty nice guy very very very deep inside cause sometimes he's just plain evil even though he doesn't actually seem to notice, like the time he…"  
Sakura was so wrapped up in her rant that she didn't notice Gaara erupt into sand, only to appear in front of her. Sakura yelped and leaped backwards in surprise.

Gaara had his arms crossed in front of him, his face twisted into a frown. "We're in the middle of a fight." He said curtly.

Sakura blinked, as if she had just remembered. "Right." She said.

Gaara nodded in satisfaction and turned to face Karin, who looked like she was facing a monster, which, looked at in one way, was true.

Sakura proceeded to unwrap the bandages around her left wrist, revealing her wound. She faced her wrist downwards and blood seeped out, in a continuous stream instead of drops. Two seconds later, she was holding her blood sword.

Gaara appeared behind his sister and the red sand at their feet rose into the air with the twins still standing on it, until they were standing on a wave of crimson sand.

Sakura spread her arms to her sides, a delighted grin on her face. It was amazing, how Sakura could forget what was going on around her in a split second.

Sakura raised her hand in front of her brother's face and the twins waited for the red haired girl to slowly come out of her frozen state. The moment she did, Karin tried to raise her hand, rather reluctantly, in a I-give-up position, only to receive a chakra enhanced punch right across her face, which flung her across the room, through a few pieces of equipment and into a wall, leaving a crater, effectively knocking her out.

Kakashi slowly raised his hand. "I declare Gaara and Sakura as the winners." He said. "Though you weren't supposed to attack the opponent once they forfeited."

Sakura blinked. "But she didn't forefeit." She said.

Kakashi sent her his eye-smile. "She was going to."

"But she didn't." Sakura said. "And it's not my fault she was too slow." She paused, and glanced at her sword. "And I didn't even _need_ this." She muttered.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Shouldn't someone go fetch the Sukiyaki guy?" She asked.

"Sukiyaki?" Kakashi asked.

"She means Suigetsu." Gaara cut in.

Kakashi nodded. "I already sent somebody to get him to the nurse." A few seconds later, a few teachers came in and wordlessly carried Karin and Jugo away.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Please ignore the mistakes, as this chapter was rushed. We'll fix them once we get a fixed source of WIFI!**

**Just in case...**

**Sukiyaki - A Japanese soup thingy. (Just search it up if you are interested.)**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter SIXTEEN**_

Gaara sat on the floor, eyes following his sister as she sorted through her many books, and placed them onto the shelves. The twins were sharing a room in their new house and Gaara had already finished unpacking.

Their new house had three floors, counting the attic-like room, which Gaara had claimed as theirs. It was probably the biggest 'room' in the whole house, and had many small windows all over the place. The twins didn't need much, as they preferred to sleep on spread mats on the floor.

The house was decent size, considering it was being shared by five people. Sasori, Temari and Kankuro each had a room. Apart from that, their house also had a kitchen, a living room, and a guest room, as well as four bathrooms, one on the first floor, two on the second and another on the third.

For the past few days, they had stayed at a hotel while they went to their new house every day to clean, as well as sort through their stuff. Todays was their first day sleeping at their new house. It was located slightly away from town center, which Gaara didn't mind, as the noise wouldn't reach them. Their house lay and equal distance from the Uchiha and the Hyuuga compounds.

Sakura let out another yelp as the scrolls she had been trying to slip into the shelf toppled onto her again. Gaara sighed, his sand sweeping out and helping his sister get the scrolls off her.

* * *

The next few weeks went similarly to their first day. In their spars, only Naruto and Sasuke dared to fight the twins. The fact that it was Kurama against Shukaku made things a little interesting. However, that gave Gaara a huge advantage, as Naruto had never actually fought together with his Jinchuriki.

Sakura used most of her fights against Sasuke to try out new techniques. Sasuke was usually seething that the Two Tailed Jinchuriki never seemed to take him seriously. The battles ended when either Sakura or Gaara got bored, which didn't take long.

During their one on ones, they were always cut off before they could get serious.

They had reached a set of holidays, which lasted for four days.

Temari and Kankuro were away on short 'vacations' with their teams as a bonding time, and were not due back for a few days.

Akatsuki weren't getting any missions during the holidays, unless an emergency came up. They had been planning to stay at the Uchiha compound, but now that Temari and Kankuro were going to be absent, Sasori didn't like the idea of leaving the twins alone at the house. After all, the news of the Jinchuriki Demon twins had spread like a wild fire.

Itachi had suggested that he allow the twins to come along, and his parents, though quite hesitantly, had agreed.

That was why Sasori, Gaara and Sakura were standing outside the huge gates of Uchiha compound. Itachi appeared a few seconds later, letting them in. He nodded at the guards and ignored the looks of suspicion shot at the Jinchuriki. Sure, they were familiar with Naruto, but these two were unfamiliar, and were known to be very dangerous.

Itachi led the three towards one of the spare houses, where the rest of the Akatsuki and Sasuke had already assembled.

Sasuke looked up as his brother entered, a grin appearing on his face, until he caught sight of Gaara. He scowled and Gaara narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dei-chan!" Sakura squealed, then jumped onto Deidara, who fell backwards due to their combined weights. He lay there, momentarily stunned, as Sakura inspected his hands.

Over the past few weeks, Sakura had gotten closer to most of the Akatsuki. As Sasori had said, the first to earn the 'chan' suffix had been Deidara, soon followed by Itachi, Kisame, and Konan.

Sasori dumped three people worth of bags onto the floor. After a few more minutes of fussing, Itachi led the way out into one of the Uchiha training grounds.

* * *

Sasuke watched, eyes wide as Itachi spared with Kisame. Sasori and Deidara were locked in a fight since their usual argument on art had erupted.

Konan and Pain stood by the sideline, side by side, commenting on the spars going on. Sakura slowly approached Konan, and sat on ground at her feet. Gaara stood a few meters away. Konan looked down, and smiled. She crouched down and smiled at Sakura, who smiled a small smile in reply.

"Do you think Panda-chan and I can spar too?" Sakura asked.

Konan gently placed a hand onto the pinkette's head. "Sure, why not?" She asked. "I'll watch you.

Sakura grinned, and leaped to her feet. She skipped over to her brother and said something, which Gaara complied to by moving towards an empty space on the training ground, Sakura at his heels.

Itachi and Kisame had finished their short session, and had joined Pain and Konan. Sasuke leaped at his brother and Itachi gently poked his forehead. Konan nudged Itachi, then pointed at the twins who were now standing opposite each other.

* * *

Sakura raised her foot, and brought it slamming onto the ground. The earth split at her feet, snaking towards Gaara who easily leaped out of the way. His gourd popped open and sand swirled out, hovering over Gaara like a snake ready to pounce.

Sakura unwrapped her bandages and her blood sword, Benizakura, appeared in her hands. She swiped the sword in Gaara's direction. Blood droplets flew towards him, joining and forming needles. Gaara willed his sand to block them, as Shukaku stubbornly refused to do so.

Gaara created two sand clones, and sent them towards his sister. Sakura stabbed through one with her sword and spiked the blood so that the clone could not regenerate. While she dealt with the other, more sand poured out of the gourd and Gaara sent it towards his sister. Sand snaked around Sakura's ankles, and yanked her into the air, head down.

Sakura swung her body upwards and stabbed the sand with her sword. The blade liquefied and the sand fell away. Sakura twisted and landed in a crouch. Her blood once again formed a blade.

Gaara snarled. When sand became wet, it became more heavy. Since Sakura could control the blood, she could way his sand down even more. That left him to use the close to unlimited source of sand on the training grounds.

The sand on the ground around Gaara rose into the air like a wave. Sakura reached into her pouch and threw two handfuls of her blood marbles into the air. They exploded midair and fell to the ground like crimson rain. Half fell onto the ground while the other half splattered onto Sakura. Her clothes were already red, so the blood was hard to see.

The blood ran over Sakura's pink hair, and dyed bits of it red while the rest dripped down her face, leaving whisper like marks. Blood ran over her arms like veins, and stopped before they dripped off her fingers. Blood ran over her body, leaving her looking like a blood striped tiger.

The sudden stench of blood made Sasuke want to gag. He clasped a hand over his mouth and took a few deep breaths. Itachi placed a hand onto his brother's head.

"During our school spars, they only threw sand shurikens and fought mainly Taijutsu." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Pain glanced down at him, along with Deidara and Sasori, who had joined them somewhere between the fight. The rest of the Akatsuki had stopped mid-battle, and were now watching the two Jinchuriki. Sasori looked like he was holding back the urge to face palm. Instead, he settled with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

**Hello people!**

**Sorry if there are mistakes. We're pretty sure there are a few.**

_**Darque: I'm going back to HK on the 31st. WIFI!**_

**Leave us a review.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter SEVENTEEN**_

Sakura began circling her brother, her nails having transformed into claws. With each circle she completed, the distance between her and Gaara became smaller. She also moved a bit faster.

Gaara shot a wave of sand towards Sakura, who easily dodged it. She suddenly seemed to disappear before she appeared behind Gaara. She brought her chakra enhanced fist straight towards his face. Gaara stumbled backwards, sand rising to counter Sakura's second blow. The sand wall exploded under the strength, but gave Gaara enough time to create some distance between them.

Itachi saw the cracks on Gaara's cheek, where his sister's blow had hit him. As he watched, the cracks were slowly filled with sand, before they vanished.

Gaara created some sand shuriken and they flew towards Sakura. The blood stripes on her arms lifted off her and formed a shield on sorts, making the shuriken explode on contact.

"Gaara's sand armor." Sasori murmured. "And Sakura's blood armor. I've always wondered which one was stronger."

Gaara growled. "Ryuusa Bakuryuu" The sand around Sakura rose into the air, and there was a pause before it came crashing down like a waterfall. The sand swirled like whirlpool and Sakura disappeared underneath the wave of sand.

The sand smoothed out, and a dome of red became visible. The blood fell away and revealed Sakura. She was breathing pretty heavily. Itachi glanced at Gaara, to see his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as well. After exchanging a few more non-chakra blows, the two collapsed onto their knees. Though intense, it hadn't seemed like a very long battle…

Itachi paused. No matter how strong they had seemed, they were still eight. Too young to already be this advanced. Too young to have already been exposed to whatever had forced them to grow this much in such a short period of time.

* * *

Luckily, the twins hadn't been charged with the damage of the training grounds. While they had been fighting…er…sparing, Sakura hadn't noticed the destruction, but now that she stood to the side with Itachi, Kisame and Gaara, she could clearly see the craters and fissures on the ground.

"Wow." She whispered.

Kisame glanced at her. "Damn right, 'wow'." He chuckled. He reached out as if to ruffle the pinkette's hair, then hesitated.

Sakura noticed this and sighed. She stepped forwards and stood on her tiptoes, slipping Kisame's hand onto her head. Kisame grinned and ruffled her hair.

Sakura turned to Gaara and ruffled his hair, ignoring his indignant protest. When Gaara finally managed to escape his sister's grasp, he shot Kisame, then Itachi a look.

"That's Ita-chan." Sakura said. "And that's Kisa-chan." She pointed at the two Akatsuki members in turn. Gaara sighed.

"It's Itachi and Kisame." Kisame said, though he didn't sound like he minded.

Sakura shrug. "I like Dei-chan." She announced out of the blue. "Cause his hands are awesome." She said. She raised her hands and wriggled her fingers in front of her brother's face. "And if I had them, I won't have to wake up early-"

Gaara flicked his sister's arm. "You don't sleep." He said.

"I can't." She said. At the two Akatsuki's bewildered expression, she grinned. "Cause I have this weird problem…" She paused. "And Panda-chan can't, so it's not fair for him." Her head whipped around when a butterfly floated nearby. She rolled her shoulders and seemed to completely forget about the conversation as she stalked after it.

Gaara let out another barely audible sigh. "Once she falls asleep, she can't wake up on her own." He said, glancing at his sister, and it took Kisame and Itachi a moment to notice that he was clarifying Sakura's previous short statement.

"How about you?" Itachi asked.

"I can't, unless you want a crazy Tanuki Demon to destroy Konoha." Gaara said, only to hiss in pain.

**'Watch your wording, kit.' **

Gaara shook his head and managed to push Shukaku to the back of his mind. He shook his head at Itachi's silent question of slight concern.

Kisame glanced between the two, mouth hanging open. "What, are you doing telepathy, or something?" He asked, then pretended to think. "No, I guess someone who has a pole up their ass understands another person with a pole up their ass." He grinned, then darted off before what he had said could be registered in Itachi and Gaara's mind.

* * *

**Herro people!**

_**Darque: Firstly, I am back in Hong Kong, and I can use all the WIFI I want! :P**_

**Raven: I've also finished my summer exams, so we are back!**

**Though**** we are back, we've decided that the once in three days update was a pretty tight schedule, so for now, we'll settle for random updates.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	19. Chapter 18

**ANNOUNCEMENT****:**

**Since we want to keep some of the bits in this story similar to the original, Tsunade is NOT the Hokage, yet.**

**Though Minato is alive, he is not the Hokage. {Cause if he was, we'll have to kill him off...or something}**

**The Hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen. He passed the title to Minato, but after Naruto was born, Minato...gave it back?**

**We have already fixed the previous chapters.**

**Sorry for the confusion.**

_**Chapter EIGHTEEN**_

It was the last day of their break, as school was to start tomorrow.

Sasori and Deidara were at their usual banter. Pain and Konan had headed out to the village and the rest of the Akatsuki were minding their own business somewhere around the training grounds.

Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, Shisui had visited and ever since, Gaara had been trying to catch the Uchiha with his sand. Shisui seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Once in a while, Gaara would get close and Shisui would shunshin out of the way.

Sakura fiddled with the sand bangle Gaara had put on her after she had gotten lost over a hundred times whilst exploring the Uchiha compound.

She could tell that Gaara was getting annoyed with Shisui, and staying in the same location as an annoyed Gaara was something she didn't want to do.

A huge explosion was heard and everyone whipped around to face the source. Gaara looked close to snapping, and the sand around his feet were moving according to his emotions. He bared his teeth at Shisui, and a wave rose into the air around the Uchiha. Shisui disappeared in a puff of smoke seconds before the sand came crashing down.

Sakura sighed and glanced at Sasuke, who was sitting next to her by the sidelines. Sasuke was watching Gaara chase Shisui around with his sand, a small smile on his face. When he caught Sakura watching him, he scowled and promptly looked away. Itachi was sitting next to his little brother, reading a scroll.

"What the hell was that for, un?" Sakura and Sasuke glanced up to see Deidara shaking sand out of his hair while Itachi didn't react. Deidara turned to Gaara, who ignored him. "Hey!"

Gaara turned to the blonde and scowled. Sand rose into the air behind Deidara and poured more sand over him. Deidara shook his head, trying to get the sand out of his face.

Deidara spat out a mouthful of sand and drew out a piece of clay from somewhere, before throwing at the now smirking red head. He brought his hand up and said "Katsu!", making the clay explode. Sand automatically rose and blocked Gaara from the attack.

"That's not fair, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "Switch that sand thing off!"

Gaara ignored him and turned back to Shusui. Sasori had small smile on his face, which Deidara noticed. "What are you smiling at?" He shrieked, already annoyed.

Sasori shrug. "At that pathetic display you call 'art'."

Deidara looked town between attacking Sasori and yelling at Gaara.

A few meters away, Gaara let out another snarl of annoyance as Shisui slipped out of his sand, again.

"You know, we should go." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned to her. "What?" He asked. "Why?'

"Cause Panda-chan is angry." Sakura said. "And an angry Panda-chan is veeeeeery..." She trailed off. "Um..." Sakura blinked a few times. "Dangerous?"

Sakura shook her head. "Anyways, I want to explore the village." She said. "Do you want to come with me?"

Sasuke frowned. He glanced at Itachi. "Aniki?" He asked.

Itachi nodded and put his scroll away before standing up and straightening his Akatsuki cloak.

"You're coming too?" Sakura asked. Itachi wordlessly nodded.

Sakura nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Panda-chan, I'm going for a walk." Sakura whispered. Gaara, who was on the other side of the training grounds, showed no signs of hearing her. Sakura smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Panda-chan doesn't like it when I go somewhere without telling him." Sakura told him. "I said it." She said. "You just didn't hear it." She said, directing the last two statements at her brother.

"Now, let's go!"

* * *

The sight of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke walking around the village caught the attention of many people.

The sight of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke walking around the village with a pink haired girl caught the attention of nearly the entire village.

Fangirls gathered around, trying to figure out who the girl was. Some of the people already seemed aware of the girl's identity. Sakura seemed oblivious to all the stares as she inspected the village.

At one point, she had clambered onto Itachi's shoulders. Itachi found the girl almost worryingly light, and had no problem when Sakura moved herself from one shoulder to the other, looking over the village from a higher ground.

Sasuke kept grumbling about it, but he didn't seem to particularly mind either.

Sasuke led them towards the park, where Naruto was already there with his parents, who were sitting side by side on a bench as they watched Naruto run around with a bunch of other kids.

Naruto looked up, and broke into a grin. "Teme!" He yelled, jumping to their feet. Naruto's parents looked up at that and smiled at Sasuke before offering Itachi a nod of greeting, which the Uchiha politely returned. They glanced curiously at Sakura, who was back on her feet and was watching as Sasuke joined Naruto and the others, almost wistfully.

Itachi glanced down at her but didn't comment as he went over and sat on the other side of the bench. Sakura glanced around, then moved to sit on the sandy ground in front of him.

"Hello, Itachi-kun." Kushina said.

Itachi nodded. "Hello, Kushina-san, Minato-san." Minato smiled.

Kushina stood up and crouched in front of Sakura, who looked up at the sudden shadow cast over her by the red headed woman. "Hello, I'm Kushina, Naruto's mother." She said.

Sakura blinked her green eyes slowly and glanced at Itachi, who nodded. "I'm Sakura." She said, turning back to Kushina.

Kushina smiled. "Hello, Sakura-chan." She said. "I've never seen you around, are you new here?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously. "We used to live in Suna." She said.

"We?" Kushina asked. "Who else came with you?"

"Uh..." Sakura frowned. "Panda-chan and Saso-chan and Tema-chan and Kan-chan." Sakura blurted out, all in one breath.

"She means Gaara-san, Sasori, Temari-san and Kankuro-san." Itachi said.

Sakura once again nodded. Kushina nodded. "Ah, Sasori-kun's cousins." Itachi nodded, catching Kushina's eyes. She nodded back, getting what he was trying to tell her.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to pay with them?" She asked, pointing at the other children, who were caught up in a huge, messy game of tag.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope." She said.

This time, Minato leaned forwards. "Why not?" He asked.

Sakura shrug. "Cause other children don't like me very much." She said. "Mostly." She added. "Cause Naruto-san and Saku-chan were nice."

* * *

**How was that?**

**We sort of forgot that the characters were still 8, so here's a bit of them acting childish.**

**Sakura and Gaara are going to graduate the Academy early, soon.**

**Read and Review~**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Shigneki no kyojin: The difference of a few minutes**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter NINETEEN**_

Minato and Kushina shared a sad glance.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the children who had been playing at the sand pit. Kushina and Minato leaped to their feet in time to see the children running out of the pit and towards their parents with tears in their eyes. "The sand started moving all of a sudden..."

The sand was rising into the air, swirling around. Bits of sand fell off, forming human features.

Two of the parents were talking urgently among them. "I heard that one of the Tailed Demons transferred into the Academy."

One by one, the parents grabbed the hand of their children and rushed away from the park.

A boy stood in the sand.

Before Kushina could stop her, Sakura rushed forwards. "Panda-chan!"

Gaara moved forwards at the same time, meeting his sister halfway.

Sakura skidded to an half in front of her brother. "Panda-chan!" She repeated. "How did you know where I was?" She asked.

Gaara grasped Sakrua's hand and shook it in front of her face. Sakura's eyes came to focus on the sand bangle. "Oh, right." She said. "Did you have to scare them away?"

"They would have run anyways. I thought I told you not to go off by your self." Gaara said. "Or at least to tell me where you were going."

Sakura blinked. "But I did." She said, then turned to Sasuke. "Right?"

Sasuke glanced at his brother, then scowled at Gaara. "Yeah, she did, ish."

Gaara scowled back. "Ish?"

Sasuke nodded. "She whispered it, from across the field."

Gaara turned to his sister. "That doesn't count."

Sakura frowned. "Oh."

"Anyways, can we stay for a while?" Sakura asked. "And those are Naruto-san's parents, Kushina-san and Minnato-san."

Gaara nodded at the adults and narrowed his eyes at the Kyuubi container. "Just for a while." He said.

* * *

Naruto darted after Sasuke, who paused before darting off in the other direction, causing Naruto to get thrown off his trail.

Naruto took a deep breath then decided to chase after Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde running at her, before she whirled around and took off. It had taken a while to explain the game of tag to Sakura and Gaara, who had ever played it before.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, who was still breathing heavily from his earlier escape. Sakura darted behind Sasuke, who was too tired to run yet, and Naruto tagged him.

Sakura grinned, and rejoined her brother, who was standing beside a sitting Itachi.

The game continued for a few more minutes before Naruto tripped and Sasuke, who had been chasing him, tripped over him. The two landed on the ground, one on top of the other, thus beginning a fight.

Sakura didn't seem to mind that their game had gotten interrupted, and just watched on. Gaara let out an exasperated sigh. Soon, Itachi and Kushina had to tear the two apart, and even then, the two shot each other a glare, before promptly looking away.

Gaara glanced up at the sky. The sun had already began to set. He glanced at Itachi to see that he was getting ready to head home. Minato and Kushina were doing the same. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, before begrudgingly waving at each other. Soon, small smiled erupted on their faces.

Itachi politely bit Kushina and Minato farewell. Sakura and Gaara said their goodbyes and followed Itachi and Sasuke as they lead the way back towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sakura giggled as Sasori fussed over them. Apparently, he hand't known where they had gone either. 'When I turned around around, you weren't there." He had said.

Gaara snarled at Sasori and stormed off somewhere, leaving Sakura with Sasori. Sakura told him about the park. She then told him about Naruto and his parents. Unless you knew him very well, you wouldn't ave been able to tell that he had been worried. Sasori finally calmed down when Itachi came in and told him that he had been watching over them.

* * *

Sasori had been called to Tsunade's office. He knocked, then opened the door when Tsunade told him to come in. He was surprised to see the Hokage sitting opposite Tsunade. They both greeted Sasori and he politely nodded in return.

"I have been watching over Gaara and Sakura's growth over this school year." Tsunade began. "And though I'm not very surprised, I have noticed that their skill levels far surpass the other students." She said. "And I was wondering if you would be interested in letting them graduate with this year's Genin."

Gaara and Sakura had told him about the early graduation requests they had gotten in Suna. They were better than the others by far, and he knew it wouldn't do them any good to relearn everything they already knew. So he agreed.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were called out of Home room, and had been led to the principles office, where Tsunade and the Hokage had been waiting for them. There, the Hokage had explained to the about their early graduation, and they easily performed the three skills they would be tested with. They were both quickly passed, and Gaara felt a bubbling satisfaction in his chest. They could finally start some missions.

"Are we going to have a teammate?" Sakura asked, voicing the question both twins had been pondering about.

Tsunade smiled at them. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She had said.

Gaara didn't care. He could just kill off the third person on their team.

The graduation would be in two weeks, and they were required to come to school to meet the other Genin and their teacher.

* * *

**Should they be a two man team with Sasori as their teacher? What team number, name should they be?**

**Read and Review! **

* * *

**Just notice on the new Naruto fanfic we have started:**

**Weakness was a sin. She grew up in Kiri and was trained to be ninja by her father since the loss of her mother at age three. Emotion was a sin. Something that would betray her at the moment of need, break her at times where she needed to be at her strongest. She moved to Konoha and enrolled into the Academy. Attachment was a sin. That was the life of a shinobi. Weakness is a Sin.**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter TWENTY**_

The Akatsuki were very happy after hearing that the twins were going to graduate in one year. They decided to celebrate with a surprise dinner. They, along with Shisui, Sasuke, Kankuro and Temari, argued for days over where they should go.

Konan ended up ordering them to make a list of everything couldn't do. Everyone protested, but shut up the moment Konan glared at them. Konan had come to adore the twins more than anyone else in the Akatsuki, minus Sasori, and the twin's siblings. Well, there could have been someone who adored them more, but she was the only one who openly expressed it. It had to be the best for her favorite children. For once, she didn't even care if they had to use the weight of the Akatsuki to get them someplace good.

After a few minutes, here's what the list looked like.

_No:_

_Alcohol _(Kisame complained loudly at this)

_Anything inappropriate _(Hidan tried {And failed} to wriggle out.)

_Workers against Jinchurikis _(No one disagreed to this)

* * *

Konan then sent Itachi to look for a restaurant that followed their list, and would e appropriate for their celebration dinner. Half an hour later, Itachi reported that he had booked the whole Yakiniku Ichiban store for the day after tomorrow. From after six to Midnight, they would be the only customers there. Sasuke had begged to come and none of the Akatsuki had a problem with that, so they agreed to it. Soon, Shisui had invited himself as well. Now, that left Sasori to bring the twins to the restaurant without telling them about it. It _was_ a surprise, after all.

The Akatsuki spent the rest of their day doing something they had never thought they would do; hunting for gifts.

* * *

Gaara kept grumbling under his breath. Sasori was waiting at the door and Gaara was standing a few feet away, waiting for Sakura. The air was colder than usual, and Sasori had made them wear something warm over their usual clothing. Gaara had just grabbed a dark brown jacket, which he had thrown over his clothes. If Sasori didn't make them go out, they wouldn't have to bother with this!

Gaara heard a crash, and let out a sigh. He wondered what Sakura had tipped over this time.

Finally, he heard a set of purposely loud footsteps and Sakura came down the stairs, wearing a red hoodie. Her hood was tucked into the hem of her neck and she was struggling with one of the sleeves.

Gaara let out another sigh. Sakura at home and Sakura on a battle field were like two different people. He plucked the hood out of the neck line and yanked at the sleeve until Sakura managed to get her hand out.

"Thanks." Sakura said. Gaara nodded.

"Ready?" Sasori asked. The twins nodded ans Sasori opened the door and went out. The twins followed, locking it behind them.

"Where's Tema-chan and Kan-chan?" Sakura asked.

Saosri shrug.

Gaara let out a huff of air as Sasori led them through the streets, and stopped in front of one of the restaurants.

"Ya-ki-ni-ku I-chi-ban." Sakura muttered. "Yakuniku Ichiban!" She whirled around to face Sasori. "What are we doing here?"

Sasori shrug again, before pushing the door open.

The twins stepped in after him and were showered with confetti.

* * *

Sakura found herself sitting on Deidara's lap as the blonde ruffled her hair, congratulating her on her graduation. Sasuke and Gaara were having a glaring contest while Konan rushed around with lots of bags.

Itachi started ordering the food and Sakura and Gaara found themselves squished between Kisame and Shisui.

Tobi ran around, voice laced with excitement as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Konan made a speech about how proud they were of the twins, and that they had organized. Plates were passed around, followed by chopsticks. Itachi began grilling the meat and everyone began stuffing themselves. Well, namely the Akatsuki.

Konan kept scolding everyone, saying that the party was for Gaara and Sakura.

Gaara placed some of the meat on one of the plates and passed it to his sister, who's eyes were literally glowing. Cats liked meat, right?

Gaara then got a plate for himself and began eating. Only then did Konan allow the others to eat.

* * *

Konan dragged Pain off and the two returned with bags. One by one, everyone present passed Gaara and Sakura their gifts to them.

Sakura looked confused. Why were they getting gifts? It wasn't their birthday for sometime, and Sakura had no idea on what other occasions should one give a gift to another.

Everyone waited for their reaction, but got nothing out of them.

"What are these for?" Sakura finally asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Temari ruffled Sakura's hair. "It's a gift." She said. "It's presents to celebrate your early graduation." She said. "It's a way of saying congratulation. Sometimes, it can be a way of saying thank you. It's just what friends do."

"Friends..." Sakura murmured. She clutched the bags closer to herself. "Gifts." She paused. "Friends give gifts to others in a way of saying congratulation. Could also be a way of saying thank you." She muttered to herself. She nodded to herself in satisfaction. She looked at Gaara, whose eyes were hidden under his hair.

"Thank you." Sakura said, smiling brightly. She grabbed Gaara's hand and waved it around. "Panda-chan says thank you too." Sakura had always been in charge of expressing gratitude for both of them.

Gaara sat on one of the seats, staring at the bags that had been shoved into his hands. He had never gotten gifts before, apart from his siblings and Sasori, and he had no idea how he was supposed to respond. His family knew that no matter how he acted, a small part of him was still thankful. For the first time in his life, Gaara began to understand why Sakura had wanted 'Friends' so much. If the warm and comfortable feeling in his stomach had anything to do with it, he was sure he didn't mind having some too.

* * *

**Yakiniku: Grilled meat**

**Ichiban: Number One (Just a random name :P)**

**Gaara's finally opening up a little! Any ideas for the Sasori-Gaara-Sakura team number and/or name?**

_**Darque: I so wouldn't mind ruffling child Gaara's hair.**_

**Raven: Well, he was cute. Future ideas are welcome!**

**Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter TWENTY ONE**_

They messed around for a few more hours, talking and running around. Finally, Konan decided that it was time to go back. The Akatsuki had a mission starting tomorrow noon, and they had to get ready. Temari and Kankuro were in charge of the twins.

Then Sasuke said that he couldn't find Sakura. The room became quiet and Sasuke called Sakura's name a few times, but got no reply. The Jinchuriki tins had long ago learned to conceal their chakra. Thanks to their Tailed Beasts, not even the Akatsuki could pick them up. While in some cases, this was a very useful skill, in others, like now, it could cause a little trouble. Furthure more, cats were very good at concealing their presence.

Konan went to check the bathroom, but there was no one there.

Gaara had a pretty good idea where his sister was, but he decided to enjoy watching the others panic for now.

Suddenly, Hidan jumped. "What the Fu-"

Instantly, Itachi had punched in across the room. "Please watch your language. Especially around children."

Hidan cursed under his breath, then pointed at something around the table. "I stepped on something." He announced.

Sasori was next to the table in a second, and leaned down.

Sakura curled up around on of the Yakiniku table legs, the present bags scattered around her. The fire had been switched off ages ago, but the stove still radiated heat. Sakura let out a purr, and curled around the table leg tighter. So much that Sasori wondered how Sakura's back didn't hurt.

With the help of Gaara's sand, they managed to detach Sakura from the table leg. Sasori carried Sakura on his back while Temari held onto Sakura's bags. She didn't trust Kankuro to hold them. 'He might steal something.' She had said.

Kankuro had just pouted, but didn't say anything. They split in front of the Sabaku's house. Good nights were exchanged as everyone went home.

* * *

Sakura woke up when Sasori lowered her onto the couch. She yawned and Sasori smiled gently at her before telling them to rest.

The twins spent the most of their night looking through their gifts.

Konan had gotten them a packet of Origami paper. Sakura grinned when she found out that she could use them in battle.

Kakuzu had given them some money while Hidan had given them two Jashin pendants. Gaara tossed his into the corner of their room.

Deidara had gotten them a few tubes of explosive clay.

Kisame had gotten them each a chakra absorbing Kodachi. Th twins instantly upgraded it by coating the blades wityh sand and blood. Thisway, they could control it from afar.

Pein had gotten them each a copy of the newest bingo book.

It seemed like Itachi and Sasuke had gotten them a gift together. They had gotten Sakura a book on medical-ninjutsu while Gaara had gotten a book on traps. Itachi had attached a note to his book, where the Uchiha said that he hoped Gaara could adapt the traps in the book with his sand so that they could be used in battle.

Tobi had gotten them a whole bunch of snacks and sweets, which Sakura was grateful for.

It was when Gaara realized that Zetsu had gotten him a book on how to care for plants that he had become suspicious. Sakura had gotten a small carnivorous plant, which she instantly fell in love with.

Sasori had gotten Sakura a self-written book of poisons. The second half was empty, where Sakura could write down the antidotes. He had gotten Gaara some cactus seeds, soil, a watering can, and a pot. Sakura managed to hold Gaara back from crushing the gifts under his feet. They could both imagine Sasori's smirk. Zetsu and Sasori _must_ have worked together!

Temari had gotten them each a fan with sharp blades.

Kankuro had gotten them a face-paint set, which Gaara had thrown somewhere. There was a faint sound when the tubes hit the pendant._  
_

Gaara shoved their mess out of their room with his sand, leaving a pile of wrapping and packaging in front of their room. Sakura sat down on the floor, looking out the window. Gaara joined her. Neither of them could sleep anyways.

* * *

It was raining the day of their graduation. When the group of soon-to-be-graduating Genin was told that there were two children graduating early, at the age of eight, they had wondered who they would be. The already gathered Genin turned to the door eagerly every time the door opened. Some of the soon-to-be teachers enter the room. The whole room erupted into girly squeals when the one and only Akasuna no Sasori entered the room right on time.

Suddenly, a screech echoed around the room. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to curiously towards the door. The door was shoved open with such force that it nearly flew off its hinges.

Sabaku to Gaara appeared at the doorway, perched on top of a wave of sand.

The whole room became quiet as everyone watched the Shukaku container with fear.

Gaara stepped neatly off his wave and waved his hand. Most of the sand retreated back into his gourd while the other half moved towards the door, sealing it.

Before anyone could muster the courage to ask what the Jinchuriki was thinking, another screech was heard. Everyone felt a flare of dangerous chakra before the door was ripped of it's hinges, and flung to the opposite side of the room. One of the Jounin just barely managed to get out of the way.

An enraged Sabaku no Sakura stood at the doorway, her chakra enhanced fist still raised form where she had punched the door. "You...you stupid PANDA!" Sakura screeched. "It's raining and you left me to walk all the way here! I'm now soaked and Mata-chan is furious and I'm having a very strange urge to lick myself dry!"

Gaara shrug. "It's your fault for being late."

Sakura opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Tsunade appeared behind her. She told her to take a seat, then proceeded to run over the team numbers and their teams. Sakura waved at Sasori, glared at Gaara, but took a seat next out him at the very back row.

Girls groaned as they realized that they were not on Sasori's team. Boys high-fived upon realization that they were on the same team with their best friend.

"And last but not least, we have Akasuno no Sasori..." Tsunade purposely paused here, and listened as the girls all groaned that they didn't have the redhead as their teacher. Said redhead was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and seemingly not paying attention.

They hadn't realized that Sakura and Gaara were the only teacher-less pair left.

* * *

**:) New chapter!  
**

**Suggestions for team name?**

**Read and Review~**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter TWENTY TWO**_

Up until then, the twins hadn't been listening to what was going on around them. Gaara wasn't paying any attention, bored out of this mind while Sakura was too busy trying to memorize the names, faces, and teachers of all their fellow Genin.

Tsunade raised her hand, and the new Genin, though rather reluctantly, became quiet.

"As I was saying, we have Akasuna no Sasori, along with Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Sakura..." The two Jinchuriki looked up at their names, and glanced at Sasori. "They will be known as team Akasuna."

* * *

Tsunade stopped the newly appointed team Akasuna on their way out. The rest of the Genin teams filed out, and soon, they were the only ones left.

"The Hokage wants to talk to you." She said as she led the way to her office.

Sarutobi Asum sat on a chair, clearly waiting for them. He gestured at them to sit where ever they liked. Sasori too the chair while Gaara and Sakura plopped down onto the floor.

The Hokage nodded and Tsunade began to speak.

"I know it's your first day, and you just became Genin. However, I am going to give you your first mission." Tsunade said. She took out a scroll and tossed it to Sasori, who caught it without even looking up. "It's B-rank."

Gaara hissed. "_B-r__ank_?" He asked. "Are you trying to kill us of boredom?"

Tsunade sigh. "I definitely need more sake." She muttered. "You two," She gestured at the twins. "Haven't been on missions for a while. This is more of a welcome back mission than anything else." She said. "The missions is pretty simple, but may spiral into a A-rank, or higher. Most Genin go are only allowed to go on D-ranks for their first month or two. You should be grateful."

The Hokage smiled. "You leave tomorrow, at nine in the morning. The details are on the scroll."

Gaara snarled. The Hokage chuckled, and left the room, Tsunade storming out after him.

* * *

"Are they crazy, uh? Investigate one of Orochimaru's abandoned base on their very first Genin mission? There are bound to be those failed cursed seal experiments there!"

Deidara stood in front of Sasori, mouth hanging open.

However, Sasori had other thoughts running through his head. He knew the twins were more than capable. They could complete the missions without him tagging along. What worried him more was the fact that the former member of the Akatsuki was after Gaara and Sakura. He knew the Hokage was aware of this, so why send them on this kind of mission? Perhaps it was because Orochimaru wouldn't expect them to come to him, even if their mission location was an old lab of his.

He managed to push this out of his head as Deidara ran off to rant to the other Akatsuki members about it.

When the blonde finally came back, he had a fuming Konan on his heels. Her hand was clamped around Pain's, her grip so tight that Pain's arm was turning blue. He seemed to be having trouble keeping his face straight, and he kept wincing. The rest of the Akatsuki had their emotions in check, but still managed to release a worried aura.

Sasori quickly explained to his special ANBU team about the happenings in the office, and tossed the mission scroll to Itachi

_Assigned to: Team Akasuna;_

_Akasuna no Sasori (Leader)_

_Sabaku no Sakura_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_Mission rank: Currently B. (May become A or higher)_

_Details: Investigate Orochimaru's abandoned base found in the Fire country. Failed Cursed seal experiments may appear.  
_

"Do the twins know about this?" Kisame asked. "The details, I mean." He had read the mission scroll over Itachi shoulder. The Uchiha had passed it to Hidan, who was muttering curses under his breath as he read it.

Sasori nodded. "Sakura seemed an little nervous, but apart from that, both seemed pretty excited." He said. "I guess that is acceptable, as it has been a while since they had a chance to go full out." He hoped this would work out well.

* * *

The three arrived at the gates right around eight. Being Sasori's cousins, they surely should have picked up some of his traits, right?

Not really.

Sasori and Gaara had just about managed to drag the Two tailed Jinchuriki out of bed twenty minutes before nine. Though she couldn't sleep, she could enter a trance that enabled her to replenish her energy much quicker.

They curtly greeted the guards, who looked ready to pass out. Who wouldn't, if they had to face the Jinchiuriki Demon twins, and the Akasuna no Sasori all at the same time.

To make things worse, Sasori was in a rather bad mood, as they had reached the gates three minutes and forty four seconds late. Sakura was still half asleep, and was very angry at having to move so early in the morning. Gaara was just being himself, and he was scary enough like that.

Team Akasuna set a relaxed pace, heading north. The base was located near the edge of the northern border. They quickened it as night came, as both Sakura and Gaara were more energetic during that time of the day. Sasori, being an Akatsuki, had no problem whatsoever with the time of the day. They took a half an hour break under a tree, then kept moving.

They soon appeared in a gorge. Sakura pointed at the tree which the mission scroll had said to use as a mark. Sasori inspected it, then moved a few feet to the right. He crouched down and began fiddling with something, so Sakura and Gaara took the time to explore. There wasn't much sand in the are, and their footing was rough. Not that the three had any problems; all three of them could fight long distance.

The ground suddenly shook. Sasori had managed to open the hidden door. The puppet master unrolled a scroll, and summoned a few puppets. He quickly attached chakra strings to them, before gesturing towards the two Jinchuriki. The twins darted after him as he carefully stepped down the stone stairs.

* * *

**New chapter!  
**

**So we decided with team Akasuna. It just seemed to fit the team the most. Thanks to annashina for the idea!**

**Can you guys give us some info on team Guy?**

**Like relationships and stuff.**

**Oh, and what they call each other. (Like suffix and stuff) **

**We know it's weird and stuff, but yeah:-) **

**Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter TWENTY THREE**_

The first wave of failed cursed seal experiments came the moment Gaara reached the bottom of the basement. The only warning was a scuffle of heavy footsteps and a gush of wind, before Gaara's sand automatically dispatched it. Sakura yelped, but summoned Benizakura, her blood sword, and team Akasuna stood with their backs to each other, ready to fight.

Half a dozen more followed, and were quickly defeated.

The twins relaxed only when Sasori lowered his hands. "Those are the weak ones." Sasori noted. "Failures of the failures."

Sakura's eyes were shining. "Did you see those claws?" She asked. She raised her hands and her claws appeared. "Those looked way cooler than these."

Gaara sighed. "Are we going to move on?" He asked.

Sasori nodded. "We'll try not to split up as much as possible." He said. the twins nodded. Gaara pooled his sand at his feet and Sakura threw a few of her blood marbles around. She then activated her blood armor.

No matter how many times he saw it, it still reminded Sasori of a blood striped tiger. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and led the way further into the base.

Sakura knocked down the first door they came across with ease. A huge creature sat in the corner, and if reared up when the door opened. The creature shot towards them and Sasori cursed, but before anything could happen, the blood at Sakura's feet came to life, and impaled the creature through the head and the chest.

It let out a final, pitiful wail, before it turned to dust.

"Huh!" Sakura let out a sharp breath. She wiped the invisible dust off her shirt and whipped around. "There we go."

Gaara was hovering beside her in the next split second. "Are you okay?" He asked. His expression was one of boredom, but Sakura was used to reading Gaara's emotionless face, and she could tell that he was worried.

Sakura waved her hand. "Yup." She said. "I'm totally fine." She linked her hands behind her back and smiled. "Now, lets explore this place!"

* * *

Sasori sealed the file into his scroll.

Sakura was crouched on the ground, trying to poke something liquid on the ground. Since her blood kept raising off her skin to stop her finger from making contact, Sasori could say that whatever it was, it was dangerous.

Gaara was standing by the door to the room, one eye on Sakura while the other was on the dark corridor outside.

Sasori reached into another shelf and flipped through the first file he came across. This one had a list of prices of something. He didn't bother reading any further. He just sealed it into his scroll and moved on. He grabbed a couple more files, emptying the shelf, then bent down to open the cupboards.

Suddenly, there was a growl, and both Sasori and Sakura turned to see Gaara impale one of the experiments with his sand. Sakura was at his side in an instant, killing another. Sasori decided that the two would be fine for now, and flipped through some more pieces of paper. He was soon done, and then led the way to the next room.

They had come across several cells and tank like things, as well as a few rooms with equipment looking like they were for dissection.

They traveled from room to room, casually as if they were taking a walk. The experiments weren't very strong, and no one had to do anything before either the sand or the blood killed them.

"They are so weak!" Sakura whined. "I thought you said that it would be hard. I wanna fight some missing-nin."

Gaara sigh.

An experiment lunged at Sakura, but her blood armor spiked off her skin and stabbed it. When all it did was wail, Sakura growled and stabbed it with her sword. The blood sword spiked, and the experiment disintegrated.

Gaara wrapped his sand around two of the experiments and proceeded to squeeze them until they stopped moving.

Sasori put away his puppets and decided to concentrate of looking for information.

Gaara and Sakura seemed to be having the time of their lives and Sasori managed to grab everything whilst the twins took care of the experiments.

* * *

They made it back in record time, and the Hokage seemed genuinely surprised when they returned in just two days. Sasori placed the two scrolls on the table, then before the Hokage could say anything, dipped his head and dismissed himself. The twins, who had been waiting outside, jumped to their feet and they made their way back home.

* * *

The next day, the three visited the Uchiha compound, where they were sure the Akatsuki were gathered.

Deidara was the first to notice, and he jumped to his feet, yelling loud enough to alert the whole village, before pouncing on Sasori. The puppet master, swiftly got out of the way, and the blonde crashed onto the ground.

"I was so worried, uh!" He yelled, getting back onto his feet like it was nothing. He was in the process of cleaning off his cloak when Konan appeared.

"Oh my god! You're back!" She screamed. "You don't seem hurt, I'm so glad. I was so worried." She wrapped the twins into a hug. Once she let them go, the twins glanced at each other in confusion.

"Hurt?" Sakura asked. "Like, an injury?" She asked.

Konan nodded. The Akatsuki were now flanking her.

"Like, blood and pain?" Gaara asked.

Konan nodded again.

Sakura placed a hand on her tattoo. "We can't get hurt." She told her. "What is hurt?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "We don't get hurt." He said. He pause, then added. "So you don't have to worry."

The twins seemed to be in a hurry to leave, and the two departed, leaving behind the bewildered Akatsuki.

"They've never had anyone tell them that they were worried for them." Sasori murmured.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update.**

**So, the twins are slowly facing the kinds of emotions one would feel in a friendship. (We have no idea how to word this, so, sorry if it doesn't make sense.)**

**Read and Review~**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Chapter TWENTY FOUR_**

"What is worry?" Sakura asked.

Gaara shrug, but on the inside, he was feeling uneasy. What was this bubbly feeling?

"I don't know." He growled. "It's confusing, and I don't like it." He couldn't just kill whatever was annoying him, because he couldn't kill feelings and emotions.

He didn't like confusing.

* * *

Team Akasuna continued to go on difficult missions. They passed the former record of number of A-rank missions ever taken by a Genin team. Said teams complained about how they had to do all the boring D-rank mission while team Akasuna could go on the exciting ones. Though they never complained in their faces, all three of them knew.

Sakura wanted to tear them apart. Didn't they know how dangerous the missions were? They were better off, as they had their armors, and they could easily spare some of their elements to shield Sasori should they ever need to. Most of the Jounin weren't going to be able to protect _themselves_ if they had ever gone of the missions' team Akasuna were sent to.

With small occurring like these, one year went by.

* * *

Sakura sat on her branch, swinging her legs to music only she could hear. Gaara was perched on a branch next to her.

"What are we doing here?" Gaara asked.

Sakura grinned. "We're waiting for people." She said. "This year's Genin were put into teams today." The finality in Sakura's voice told the red-headed boy that his sister wasn't going to tell him anymore.

Multiple voices were heard, rapidly approaching. Gaara stiffened, but when he glanced at his sister, she was relaxed, so he calmed himself down too. If Sakura trusted them, whoever they were, he would as well. For now.

Soon, three people appeared at the entrance to the training grounds. Gaara instantly recognized Tenten, Neji and Lee. They were closely followed by someone clad in green. Guy! He had gotten a team?

The Genin team sat down in a small circle in the center of the training grounds and they spoke for a while, before they started off with a lap. Gaara glanced at Sakura, who had one of her I-am-thinking-of-something-interesting look and inwardly shuddered, feeling sorry for the Genin. Who knew if what she had in mind was good or not. Instead, he climbed onto a higher branch and hid himself in the leaves. He concealed his presence and decided that he was going to play observer.

Sakura giggled, and when the three came underneath their tree, she knocked off a branch.

It hit the Hyuga prodigy right on the head, and said boy looked up. Tenten and Lee, who had been behind him, stopped, and the three newly made Genin glanced up.

Sakura waved enthusiastically down at them. Tenten grinned, and waved back. Lee opened his mouth, but Tenten quickly elbowed him, leaving him groaning on the ground.

"Hello, Ten-chan! Hi Neji-chan, Lee-chan!" She called.

Tenten called back a greeting. Sakura and Gaara noticed Guy rapidly approaching them. None of the three Genin realized, and the Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter when the Taijutsu specialist pounced on the three, yelling about ho 'Stopping was not youthful' and that 'They should never give up'.

Sakura used her chakra to attach the soles of her feet to the tree branch. She flipped over, and let go of the branch with her hands.

Guy jumped several feet into the air when Sakura appeared, upside down. She smiled, revealing her sharp teeth. "Hello, Guy-san!"

Guy recovered in record time. "Hello, Sakura-san!" He yelled. "I did not notice your presence, how youthful!"

Sakura saluted, and swung herself back up. She straightened herself and crouched on her branch.

Tenten was the first to recover. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" She asked. Both Lee, who was back on his feet and Neji, who still looked annoyed by the whole branch thing, looked at her curiously.

"We just came back from a mission." Sakura said. "Saso-chan said that we can rest."

"Mission?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded.

"People who aren't Genin or higher aren't allowed outside the village." Neji said.

Sakura frowned, and opened her mouth, but Guy beat her to it.

"That is because, my youthful student, Sakura-san is already a Genin!" Guy exclaimed.

The three Genin's eyes widened, and they could only stare in shock and surprise.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Didn't you know?" She asked.

Tenten blinked. "Well, after a year, you guys stopped appearing at lunch, but we didn't ask or anything, and..."

Lee gasped. "Wait! I have heard that there were two students that have graduated in one year..." He clapped his hands together. "That must have been you and your youthful brother!"

Sakura giggled at that. "Youthful brother?" She wondered which part of Gaara was youthful. He was antisocial, cold, and hated moving around unless necessary.

"So, you have already been Genin for one year?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, me and my _youthful _brother." She huffed at the sudden dark aura that had erupted somewhere above her head.

Gaara appeared a second later, hanging upside down from his branch. His eyes were narrowed. "I am here, you know?" He asked.

Sakura grinned. "Of course, _youthful_ brother."

Tenten giggled, and Neji snorted.

Gaara sighed.

"Anyways," Sakura leaned back onto the tree trunk. "We'll watch, so enjoy your...er...training!"

Guy's eyes lit up, and Tenten groaned, Neji looked like he wanted to face-palm, but settled for an exasperated sigh, while Lee just flashed everyone his signature grin.

Gaara was going to have to thank Sakura for dragging him out today. He rather enjoyed the suffering looks on their faces.

* * *

**So, here's chapter twenty four!**

**This was slightly rushed, so please excuse any errors.**

**The main action will start soon, probably next chapter, or the one after that. Be on the lookout for lots and lots of Gaara x Sakura sibling fluff!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
